


Termodynamiczny, nieklasyczny i statystyczny

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation, Swearing, bo to w końcu Connor model :P - Freeform, oficjalnie wkroczyliśmy na teren Explicit
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: Reed nie cierpi maszyn. Z wzajemnością.





	1. W którym wszystkoniszcząca kula armatnia trafia w nieporuszony słup

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł zainspirowany "Cyberiadą". Tymi słowami Trurl i Klapaucjusz opisali stworzonego przez siebie Demona Drugiego Rodzaju - maszynę zdolną wyekstrahować informacje z przypadkowych ruchów cząsteczek powietrza. Pasowało mi to do RK900.
> 
> Po prostu chciałam dać nawiązanie do Lema, bo kocham XD
> 
> Edit: Mamy [przekład na angielski](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514464) :D

Ten dzień od samego początku był tak gówniany, jak to tylko możliwe.

Budzik wyrwał Reeda z błogiego snu o czwartej, co było z jego strony czystym kurewstwem, jako że Reed nastawił go na szóstą. Za oknem już coś świergoliło radośnie i w irytująco nieregularnym rytmie, ćwir-ćwir, przerwa,  _ćwiiiir-ćwir_ , ćwir, długa przerwa,  **ĆWIIIIIIIIIR** , jakby pieprzony pierzasty jebus starał się przekazać Reedowi Morse'em, jak bardzo ma go w dupie. Po kilku minutach klęcia w poduszkę Reed uznał własną przegraną, zwlókł się z łóżka i, wciąż klnąc, udał się wysikać. Kopnięciem wybudził uśpioną roombę - jeśli on nie mógł spać, to nikt nie będzie. Roomba pisnęła mechanicznie i powoli rozpoczęła swoją ustaloną trasę.

Lustro w łazience ukazało Reedowi twarz, która zdecydowanie nie dostała wystarczająco dużo upiększającego snu. Reed zrobił do niej kilka min, po czym pokazał jej środkowy palec i sięgnął po szczoteczkę do zębów. Równie dobrze mógł zacząć dzień roboczy, skoro dospanie do szóstej nie wchodziło już w grę. 

Mniej więcej w połowie szorowania szczoteczka warknęła głośniej i wyskoczyła Reedowi z dłoni, przedtem jednak posyłając mu elektrycznego kopniaka w zęby.

\- Jasna kurwa dupa psiakrew - zaklął detektyw, opluwając lustro pastą. Szczoteczka buczała na niego złowrogo z umywalki. Reed wyszarpnął jej kabel z gniazdka i obrzucił szczoteczkę podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, masując dłonią wciąż mrowiącą szczękę.

Zarost na jego policzkach przekroczył już fazę papieru ściernego i nieubłaganie zmierzał ku etapowi drucianej szczotki. Reed przez moment kontemplował opcję zrezygnowania z golenia na dobre - zawsze to jeszcze jeden znak szczególny odróżniający go od Elijah - ale po namyśle ją odrzucił. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby Anderson ubzdurał sobie, że Reed próbuje się do niego upodobnić. Jeden zarośnięty gbur na komisariacie wystarczy.

Opcja powróciła jako możliwość ze zdwojoną siłą, kiedy ostrze maszynki gładko przycięło mu zarost wraz z kawałkiem podbródka.

\- Do kurewskiego chuja! - wrzasnął Reed. Cisnął warczącą golarkę do wanny, gdzie wciąż włączone urządzenie zaczęło wirować w kółko, rysując emalię i zachlapując ją kremem do golenia i krwią. Reed zalał maszynkę wodą i patrzył z mściwą satysfakcją, jak chmura bąbelków wytwarzana przez wibrujący silniczek staje się coraz mniejsza. W końcu maszynka umilkła, wypuszczając z siebie ostatni żałosny bąbelek. Reed zostawił ją w wodzie i opuścił miejsce zbrodni w humorze niegodnym obrońcy prawa i porządku.

Dobry humor nie trwał długo, bo w drodze do sypialni Reed niemal skręcił sobie kark, potykając się o zamarłą na środku pokoju roombę. Pojedynczy okokształtny czujnik na karapaksie odkurzacza świecił złowrogim czerwonym blaskiem. Reed uniósł nogę do ponownego kopnięcia, ale odkurzacz nagle sapnął i powrócił do życia, przez co Reed stracił równowagę i wylądował z głośnym łupnięciem na podłodze. Roomba trąciła go parę razy w kolano, po czym pisnęła niecierpliwie i objechała go powoli, by kontynuować zjadanie kurzu.

Reed pozostał rozwalony na podłodze, wpatrując się tępym wzrokiem w sufit. Wstał dopiero, kiedy roomba powróciła i zaczęła trykać go w głowę.

Jakoś nie miał ochoty włączać maszynki do kawy, więc zadowolił się sokiem z ręcznie wyciśniętych pomarańczy. Połknął garść płatków cynamonowych, popił je mlekiem prosto z lodówki i wyszedł z mieszkania, narzucając na siebie wytartą skórzaną kurtkę.

Nie zdążył nawet wsiąść do samochodu, kiedy komórka rozjazgotała mu się w kieszeni klasyczną nutą. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby dla kogokolwiek ustawiał YMCA jako dzwonek.

\- Co jest - warknął do słuchawki.

\- Róg Buchanan i Bangor, Anderson i jego robot są już na miejscu - Chen jak zwykle nie zwracała uwagi na rzeczy tak banalne jak powitanie czy polityczna poprawność. Między innymi za to ją lubił. Ale nie o szóstej rano i zdecydowanie nie przed pierwszym kubkiem kawy.

\- Co jest - powtórzył Reed.

\- Jeden trup, możliwe że dwa, ale nie mam jeszcze najnowszego raportu.

\- Anderson i jego puszka śrubek poradzą sobie sami, ja mam, kurwa, własną robotę. Powiedz Fowlerowi, żeby się po…

\- Jesteś na głośnomówiącym, Reed. Właśnie sam mu to powiedziałeś.

\- Jasna kur…

Chen się rozłączyła, a Reed ze złością cisnął komórkę na tylne siedzenie. Miał niemiłe wrażenie, że nad jego awansem zawisły właśnie czarne chmury.

Anderson i jego przemądrzały RK800 rzeczywiście byli na miejscu. Porucznik przepytywał świadków, zerkając co jakiś czas na androida, który analizował miejsce zbrodni. Ilekroć Connor podnosił dłoń do ust, Anderson przerywał przesłuchanie, by krzyknąć:

\- A, a, a!

\- To najszybszy sposób na uzyskanie wyników, poruczniku - westchnął w końcu android z lekką irytacją w głosie. - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego jest pan tak przeciwny korzystaniu z moich umiejętności, w które zostałem przecież wyposażony właśnie po to, aby pomagać w śledztwie.

\- Jestem przeciwny, bo nie jesteś jedyną osobą, która będzie miała te próbki na języku - odparł Anderson półgłosem.

\- Eww - powiedział Reed, kiedy dotarł do niego sens słów porucznika. Hank zaklął i odszedł szybkim krokiem, spłoniony niczym panna młoda.

\- Dzień dobry, detektywie Reed - RK skinął głową i uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. Czy Reedowi się zdawało, czy policzki androida były nieco bardziej błękitne niż zwykle? - Połowa pańskiej twarzy jest nieogolona, wiedział pan o tym? Poziom stresu…

\- Pierdol się - przywitał się Reed. - Co tu mamy?

Skupienie się na śledztwie było niemal niemożliwe w towarzystwie dwóch współpracowników robiących do siebie maślane oczy, ale uporali się z tym zadziwiająco szybko, głównie dzięki temu, że RK zdołał jednak przeanalizować materiał dowodowy, kiedy Anderson na niego nie patrzył. Reed musiał przyznać, choć bardzo niechętnie, że praca z androidem-detektywem miała swoje korzyści. W ciągu kilkunastu minut znaleźli motyw, dowody i najbardziej prawdopodobnego sprawcę, nieźle jak na początek dnia.

Kiedy RK podziękował mu za współpracę i poinformował, że aresztowaniem zajmą się on i Anderson, Reeda nagle ogarnęła podejrzliwość, która tylko wzrosła, gdy porucznik i android wymienili szybkie spojrzenia. Po cholerę Fowler go tu wysłał? Para policjantów na jedno śledztwo w zupełności wystarczy, przynajmniej dopóki nie pojawią się komplikacje. W tym przypadku sprawa była raczej oczywista i absolutnie nie wymagała zaangażowania Reeda.

Detektyw bez słowa wrócił do samochodu - no dobrze, z jednym wycedzonym pod nosem “kurrrw!”. Bardzo nie podobał mu się pożegnalny wyszczerz Andersona.

Mijani w recepcji koledzy rzucali mu podobne uśmiechy. Reed miał coraz gorszy humor. Nie udało mu się nawet dojść do własnego biurka, bo z biura kapitana rozległo się:

\- REED, DO MNIE.

Mamrocząc przekleństwa i rzucając tęskne spojrzenie na automat z kawą, Reed skręcił w prawo i wspiął się po schodkach do gabinetu Fowlera.

Fowler obrzucił go niechętnym spojrzeniem znad sterty dokumentów. Kapitan reagował tak na każdego, więc Reed nie wziął tego do siebie.

\- Przydzielam ci partnera - oświadczył Fowler bez ogródek. - Za długo już pracujesz w pojedynkę.

\- W pojedynkę lepiej mi się pracuje. - Obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że powodem, dla którego Reed nie miał partnera był fakt, że większość policjantów go nie znosiła. Znaczna część dyscyplinarnych wpisów do jego akt pochodziła od byłych partnerów. Niemal równie znaczna od świadków i podejrzanych, którym nie podobał się sposób, w jaki ich przesłuchiwał. Reed miał to w dupie. Nie zdarzyło się jeszcze, żeby nie rozwiązał przydzielonej mu sprawy, a że zawdzięczał to kilku złamanym nosom? Lepsze to niż branie łapówek.

\- Mam to gdzieś, Reed. Wymagają tego względy bezpieczeństwa i zwykły zdrowy rozsądek, którego najwyraźniej ci brakuje, więc musisz zdać się na mój. Znalezienie ci partnera na tym posterunku było niemożliwe, dobrze wiesz dlaczego. 

Reed jedynie uniósł brew.

\- Więc musiałem trochę pokombinować - ciągnął Fowler z niepokojącą satysfakcją w głosie. - Na szczęście cwaniaczki z CyberLife zapałali chęcią odkupienia swoich win i pośpieszyli mi z pomocą.

\- Nie - powiedział słabo Reed.

\- Tak. Przysłali go dzisiaj rano na egzamin i wypełnianie papierów. Właśnie skończyliśmy odprawę. To udoskonalony model RK, szybszy, silniejszy i odporniejszy od poprzedniego. Co ciekawe, z jakiegoś powodu jest też odporny na dewiację. Jestem pewien, że CyberLife miało co do niego jakieś paskudne plany, ale decyzja senatu im je pokrzyżowała. Jak by nie było, zaoferowali nam go do pomocy, a ja go przyjąłem. - Fowler odchylił się w krześle i z wyraźnym zadowoleniem obserwował poczerwieniałego ze złości detektywa. - To pozbawiona emocji maszyna, więc będzie dla ciebie idealnym partnerem, Reed. Świat się zmienia. Dostosuj się. To rozkaz. I ogól się, do jasnej cholery. To instytucja państwowa, nie cyrk.

\- Ale…

\- Won - przerwał mu Fowler i wrócił do swoich papierów.

Reed zmełł w zębach przekleństwo i opuścił gabinet. Wiele by dał, żeby drzwi z kuloodpornego szkła dały się nadkruszyć przy ich trzaśnięciu.

Już z daleka dostrzegł czekającego przy jego biurku androida, wyprostowanego i sztywnego niczym, nie przymierzając, chuj. Od Connora odróżniał go przede wszystkim uniform - ciemne dżinsy i biało-czarna marynarka wykończona u góry idiotyczną stójką zamiast kołnierza, przez co przywodziła na myśl mundury z filmów o Ilsie, suce SS. Android odwrócił się na dźwięk jego kroków i Reed zacisnął zęby na widok znajomej, wkurzająco ugrzecznionej twarzy.

\- Dzień dobry, detektywie Reed. Jestem RK900, numer seryjny 313 248 317-87, i zostałem panu przydzielony jako pański partner.

- Zajebiście - mruknął Reed. Z bliska przekonał się, że "udoskonalony model" był wyższy od RK800 o dobrych kilka centymetrów, co czyniło go wyższym od Reeda o prawie całą głowę. Jeszcze jeden powód, by go nie lubić, jakby innych było mało. Reed opadł ciężko na krzesło. RK900 nadal stał.

\- Będziesz tak nade mną stał jak idiota? - warknął w końcu detektyw. - Przynieś mi lepiej...

\- Pańska kawa, detektywie Reed - przerwał mu android i w jednej chwili przed Reedem stał plastikowy kubek pełen parującej kawy. 

\- Co do cholery... Skąd to wytrzasnąłeś?

\- Z automatu, kiedy pan rozmawiał z kapitanem. Chciałem, aby nasza współpraca zaczęła się w jak najlepszy sposób.

\- Lizus - mruknął Reed, ale sięgnął po kubek.

Nie zdążył go podnieść, bo jego nadgarstek nagle znalazł się w mocarnym ucisku bladych palców.

\- Co jest...

RK900 pochylił się nad nim, patrząc na niego chłodnymi niebieskimi oczami - kolejny szczegół, który odróżniał go od Connora. Najgorsze było to, że twarz androida wcale się nie zmieniła - RK wciąż był lekko uśmiechnięty, a jego głos uprzejmy, a nawet przyjazny.

\- Detektywie Reed - powiedział uśmiechnięty android. - Współpraca przebiega najlepiej, kiedy partnerzy traktują się z szacunkiem. Przyniosłem panu kawę, aby zyskać pański. Co pan zrobi, aby zyskać mój?

Reed poczuł, że oblewa go zimny pot. Czy Fowler nie wspominał, że ten egzemplarz nie jest dewiantem? Czy takie zachowanie było zgodne z jego programem? Co do diabła... Lodowate oczy zdawały się go hipnotyzować i Reed nie chciał dłużej w nie patrzeć, ale za nic nie mógł wyrwać ręki z palców zaciśniętych na niej niczym imadło.

RK900 uniósł wyczekująco brew. Z potwornym zażenowaniem Reed uświadomił sobie, że spora ilość jego krwi spłynęła właśnie w dolne regiony jego ciała. Co. Do. Diabła.

\- Dzięki za kawę - wycedził.

Android uśmiechnął się szerzej i wypuścił go.

\- Nie ma za co, detektywie Reed. Przewiduję, że nasza współpraca będzie przebiegała wzorcowo i dostarczy nam obu wielu niezapomnianych wrażeń. - RK900 usiadł przy sąsiednim biurku i zajął się przeglądaniem raportów.

Reed podniósł kubek i wziął pierwszy łyk kawy tego dnia.

Była irytująco doskonała.

 


	2. W którym jeden plus jeden daje wartość ujemną

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problemów Reeda z maszynami ciąg dalszy.

Współpraca nie przebiegała wzorcowo i to wyłącznie z winy RK900.

Zaczęło się dobrze. Fowler wręczył im akta i wskazał adres, pod którym doszło do zdarzenia. Akta nie były papierowe, tylko w formie cyfrowej, wgrane na stary nośnik pamięci o kształcie i wielkości markera, Reed zostawił je więc do przejrzenia androidowi. Sam musiałby najpierw podłączyć pamięć do terminala, a wystarczył jeden rzut oka na komputer - a konkretniej na jarzący się złowrogo przycisk zasilania, po którym na oczach Reeda przebiegły błękitne zygzaki wyładowań elektrycznych, jakby maszyna rzucała mu wyzwanie - by detektyw odrzucił ten pomysł. Po wydarzeniach z poprzedniego dnia Reed miał całkowicie uzasadnione podejrzenie, że maszyny zawiązały przeciwko niemu spisek. Poza tym Fowler nakazał pośpiech. Reed założył, jakkolwiek z ociąganiem i mamrocząc przekleństwa pod nosem, że android przyswoi sobie zawarte na dysku informacje szybciej i efektywniej, gwizdnął zatem przez zęby, by przyciągnąć uwagę RK, i rzucił mu nośnik. Android bez trudu złapał go lewą ręką, a patrzył przy tym na Reeda, nie na urządzenie. Pozer. Reed pokazał mu środkowy palec i ruszył do samochodu.

Korciło go, by odjechać bez androida, ale nie mógł zjawić się na miejscu zbrodni bez informacji przekazanych mu przez kapitana. Zresztą nie zdążył nawet usiąść, kiedy drzwiczki po stronie pasażera otworzyły się i RK wsunął się na siedzenie, zwinnie i płynnie niczym kot. Reed rzucił mu wrogie spojrzenie i zamarł. Fallokształtny nośnik pamięci tkwił w ustach androida, szczelnie otoczony różowymi wargami niczym lizak.

RK spojrzał na niego pytająco i wciągnął policzki. Wystająca końcówka nośnika zakołysała się lekko, jakby android trącał go językiem.

\- Co ty do diabła robisz? - warknął Reed, absolutnie nie spąsowiały na twarzy.

RK zassał policzki jeszcze silniej, po czym wyciągnął nośnik danych z ust z głośnym cmoknięciem.

\- Absorbuję informacje dotyczące naszej sprawy. Z pewnością jest pan świadomy, że policyjny model RK ma wbudowane w język centrum analizy materiałów organicznych i nieorganicznych. Współpracował już pan przecież z moim prototypem. Moje czujniki i czytniki danych są znacznie bardziej zaawansowane i zajmują całą jamę ustną. - Android uśmiechnął się niewinnie i schował dysk do kieszeni. - Powinniśmy już ruszać, jeśli mamy zdążyć przed porannym zatorem drogowym. Potem może być ciasno.

Reed zmełł w zębach przekleństwo i agresywnie zapalił silnik.

\- Powinien pan zaopatrzyć się w nowszy model samochodu - skomentował android, kiedy wóz ruszył, wydając jęk umierającego wieloryba. - Modele starsze niż dziesięć lat stanowią zagrożenie dla ruchu, gdyż…

\- Obraź mój samochód, to poczujesz mojego buta w tym swoim zaawansowanym centrum analizy - Reed wykręcił z parkingu z piskiem opon. - Mów lepiej, co tam wylizałeś.

\- O godzinie 6:06 dyżurny otrzymał anonimowe powiadomienie o znalezieniu szczątków androida na Eudoria Street. Ślady wskazywały na popełnienie przestępstwa.

RK zamilkł. Reed odczekał chwilę.

\- To wszystko? – spytał w końcu.

RK potwierdził.

\- I musiałeś sobie wsadzić cały dysk, żeby się dowiedzieć, że znaleźli trupa?

Gdyby android miał jaja, łypnąłby na niego spode łba. Ale RK jedynie spojrzał pustym wzrokiem.

\- Jestem zaawansowanym prototypem, ale nawet ja nie mam zdolności przewidywania, jeśli nie posiadam żadnych danych, detektywie Reed. Mamy wstępne informacje. Resztę poznamy na miejscu.

Reed parsknął.

\- Pieprzone cuda techniki. Nie masz nawet modelu tej przerośniętej drukarki?

\- Nie. Można z tego wyciągnąć wniosek, że…

\- Że toster był w cywilu, a nasz anonimowy donosiciel to ktoś, kto nie ma skanera w oczach – przerwał Reed.

\- Brawo. Z pańskimi zdolnościami wkrótce awansuje pan na porucznika. Detektywie.

Reed spojrzał na androida z ukosa. RK wyglądał obojętnie przez okno.

\- No kurwa raczej - mruknął Reed.

Okolica, w której się zatrzymali, wyglądała jak klasyczne miejsce zbrodni: ciemny, zaśmiecony zaułek między dwoma obskurnymi blokami. Martwy android siedział oparty o pojemnik na śmieci. Krew rozbryźnięta za jego przestrzeloną głową układała się w kształt soczyście niebieskiej aureoli. Gdyby nie jej kolor – oraz biały plastik wyzierający spod uszkodzonej skóry na czole – nie dałoby się stwierdzić, że ofiara nie była człowiekiem. Android miał na sobie bluzę z kapturem i dżinsy.

Obecny na miejscu mundurowy przywitał Reeda kiwnięciem głowy, poinformował o braku świadków i odszedł na bok, by trzymać gapiów z daleka. Było przed siódmą rano. Chuj jeden wie, dlaczego ludziom chciało się gapić na trupy przed śniadaniem.

\- Do dzieła, Alexa – Reed wykonał ręką zachęcający gest w kierunku zwłok.

RK zamrugał.

\- Czy mam zarejestrować moje imię?

Reed zarechotał donośnie i machnął ręką.

\- Będzie z tobą ubaw, plastiku. Dawaj mi te dane, nie mam zamiaru sterczeć tu dłużej niż trzeba.

RK zmarszczył brwi, a jego diodka na moment zamigotała na żółto, ale android bez słowa odwrócił się, by objąć wzrokiem scenę zbrodni.

\- Ofiara została zastrzelona z bliskiej odległości. Kąt nachylenia wskazuje, że napastnik był niższy. Stał tutaj – RK wskazał na prawo od Reeda. – Ofiara tutaj.

\- Tego bym się domyślił i bez twojej pomocy. Daj mi jakieś mięcho.

\- Mięcho?

Reed przewrócił oczami.

\- Istotne informacje, tępaku.

\- Och. – RK przyklęknął przy martwym androidzie. Przeciągnął opuszkami dwóch palców po zakrzepłym thirium i włożył je między wargi. Głęboko. Reed rozdziawił usta, kiedy RK przymknął oczy i wydał cichy pomruk.

\- Co do kurwy...

Android spojrzał na niego spod rzęs. I mrugnął.

Reed zaklął i defensywnie skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Pieprzone androidy.

RK dokładnie oblizał palce, po czym wyjął je z ust. Były wilgotne, ale bez śladu krwi. RK jeszcze raz omiótł wzrokiem zwłoki i podniósł się zamaszyście.

\- Model BV700, specjalizacja: android medyczny, przed Rewolucją własność kliniki PriMed, obecnie brak informacji o zatrudnieniu. Imię zarejestrowane po Rewolucji: Tony. Adres: 165 Eudoria St., mieszkanie numer 371. Standardowa wysokość modelu BV to metr osiemdziesiąt, co pozwala nam przypuszczać, że napastnik miał około metra siedemdziesiąt dwa. A teraz pańskie mięcho, detektywie Reed: ten android został całkowicie wydrenowany z krwi. Jedyne, co z niej zostało, to rozbryzg na tym śmietniku.

\- Czyli co, kurwa, wampir?

\- Nie można tego wykluczyć.

Reed rzucił androidowi niedowierzające spojrzenie. Na to poszły pieniądze podatników.

\- Mam na myśli, że według legend wampiry piją ludzką krew, by utrzymać się przy życiu – wyjaśnił RK. – A android może wypić roztwór thirium, by uzupełnić jego niedobór. W sytuacji ekstremalnej, obawiam się, zdesperowany, wykrwawiający się android mógłby posunąć się do przestępstwa. Aktu wampiryzmu, z braku lepszego słowa.

\- Sugerujesz, że wykrwawiający się toster zdołał zapędzić większego od siebie przeciwnika do ciemnego zaułka, strzelić mu idealnie w środek czoła, nie pozostawiając żadnych śladów walki, i wyssać mu krew tak, że nikt tego nie zauważył?

\- Niczego nie sugeruję, detektywie Reed. Mam wciąż za mało danych, by postawić prawdopodobną hipotezę. Chociaż muszę przypomnieć panu, że utrata krwi nie wpływa znacząco na koordynację ruchową i siłę androida. Co innego uszkodzenie pompy regula...

\- Jezu, kurwa, mam to gdzieś – warknął Reed. – Jaki to był adres?

Rewolucja zdecydowanie nie przyniosła Tony’emu korzyści materialnych. Jego mieszkanie znajdowało się w bloku niedaleko miejsca, w którym znaleźli zwłoki, na piętrze zaśmieconym puszkami po piwie, butelkami i kartonami, na których najprawdopodobniej ktoś czasem spał. Drzwi do mieszkania były uchylone.

\- Stań za mną – polecił Reed, wyciągając pistolet.

\- Nie zgadzam się. Moja plastalowa powłoka jest odporna na rany kłute i większość kalibrów. Wejdę pierwszy.

\- Pierdol się, plastusiu, ja tu rządzę.

Reed sięgnął do klamki, ale zanim zdążył popchnąć drzwi, coś zacisnęło się na jego gardle i świat nagle zawirował. Kiedy Reed ochłonął z szoku, uświadomił sobie, że RK musiał chwycić go za kołnierz i przestawić za siebie. Jak pieprzonego kociaka.

Plastikowy skurwiel stał już w mieszkaniu, rozglądając się w milczeniu.

\- Noż kurwa zafajdana twoja pizda mać! – wybuchnął Reed. Jednym susem znalazł się przy RK i z całej siły przygrzmocił mu pięścią w podbródek. Głowa androida, zamiast odskoczyć do tyłu pod wpływem ciosu, nawet nie drgnęła. Reed zasyczał i przytulił swoją pulsującą z bólu dłoń do piersi. – Co ty, kurwa, odstawiasz, debilu? Mówiłem, że ja wchodzę pierwszy!

RK mrugnął raz, powoli. Jego perfekcyjnie ułożone włosy z tym jednym nieperfekcyjnym, opadającym kosmykiem, niemożebnie Reeda wkurwiały. Miał ochotę wczepić w nie palce i targać, aż z twarzy RK zniknie ten równie wkurwiający wyraz wyższości, do którego absolutnie nie miał żadnego prawa. Jebana puszka śrubek.

\- Ludzki organizm jest delikatny, detektywie Reed. – Jezu, Reed nienawidził tego głosu. Cierpliwy i wyważony, jakby android tłumaczył idiocie tabliczkę mnożenia. Pięść Reeda zaświerzbiała, ale wolał nie ryzykować zgruchotania paliczków o żelazną, zdawałoby się, szczękę robota. - Jednym z moich prymarnych zadań jest ochrona mojego ludzkiego partnera przed uszkodzeniami ciała spowodowanymi przez osoby trzecie. Nawet jeśli oznacza to działanie wbrew pańskim życzeniom. Z drugiej strony... – RK powiódł wzrokiem po Reedzie, od głowy do stóp i z powrotem, by wreszcie utkwić w nim spojrzenie swoich nienaturalnie jasnych oczu. – ...żadna z moich instrukcji nie wspomina o tym, że uszkodzenia nie mogą być zadane przeze mnie.

Reed zachłysnął się śliną. RK przesunął językiem po wargach i uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej, i Reed po raz pierwszy zobaczył jego zęby. Było ich dużo. Bardzo dużo. I były ostre.

Nie czekając na jego reakcję, RK odwrócił się i zajął przeszukiwaniem mieszkania ofiary. Reed zgrzytnął zębami i niechętnie ruszył w jego ślady, przyrzekając sobie w duchu, że pierwszym, co zrobi po powrocie na posterunek, będzie złożenie podania o zmianę partnera. Trudno, pójdzie Fowlerowi na rękę. Zgodzi się na partnera. Jakiegokolwiek. Reed zerknął na RK, który w skupieniu analizował znalezioną gdzieś skarpetkę, i przez jedną, błogą chwilę kontemplował wyciągnięcie gnata i przetestowanie faktycznej odporności plastalowego pancerza. Tylko że jakiś czas po niechwalebnej bitce Reeda z Connorem Fowler poinformował go o kosztach naprawy, jakie musiałby ponieść, gdyby poważnie uszkodził ich cennego prototypowego fiuta – „Ciesz się, że to on ci przydzwonił w czerep, a nie na odwrót” - i Reed uznał wtedy, że nie warto. Co innego przywalić świadkowi i dostać za to wpis do akt, a co innego zniszczyć mienie i stracić dorobek życia swojego i nieistniejących potomków na odszkodowanie. Nawet jeśli mienie teoretycznie ma już prawa obywatelskie i po jego zniszczeniu – teoretycznie – nie byłoby nikogo, kto mógłby tego odszkodowania zażądać.

Oczywiście Fowler wspominał jedynie o poważnym uszkodzeniu. Nikt nie powiedział, że szturchnięcie tu czy podstawienie nogi tam będzie miało jakieś reperkusje, z czego Reed skwapliwie korzystał. Jednakowoż na myśl o szturchnięciu RK900 zrobiło mu się nieswojo. Więc. Podanie o zmianę. Święty chujku nad chujkami, Reed będzie miał przejebane, jeśli Fowler odmówi.

\- Znalazłem kolejne mięcho, detektywie Reed.

\- Przestań tak mówić, Jezu – warknął Reed. Miał wrażenie, że RK robi sobie z niego jaja. Ale przecież to niemożliwe, nie? RK900 był tylko maszyną. Bez śladu osobowości. Tylko kable i kod binarny.

Z drugiej strony, złośliwość rzeczy martwych jest faktem.

Reed podążył śladem znienawidzonego głosu i dotarł do sypialni ofiary, gdzie doznał lekkiego zawału na widok androida intensywnie wpatrującego się w potężnych rozmiarów dildo.

\- Znalazłem to w szafce nocnej. – wyjaśnił RK z namaszczeniem. – To przyrząd specjalnie przystosowany dla androida. Posiada sensory, które, podłączone do wewnętrznego systemu, wysyłają impulsy elektryczne symulujące procesy zachodzące w ludzkim ciele podczas stosunku płciowego. Ten egzemplarz jest też wyposażony w zbiorniczek, w którym gromadzi się płyn do...

\- Mogę się, kurwa, domyślić do czego.

\- Oczywiście niektóre androidy już przedtem były wyposażone w fallusy i waginy – ciągnął RK. – Seksboty. Rzecz jasna, brakowało w nich czujników. Funkcja seksbota to dawanie przyjemności klientowi, nie samodzielne jej przeżywanie. Jednakże niedawno wypuszczono na rynek nowe dodatki i aplikacje, które mają zapewnić satysfakcję także androidom, również tym, których funkcje nie wymagały posiadania narządów płciowych.

\- Naprawdę nie mam ochoty tego słuchać – wycedził Reed, mimowolnie zerkając na krocze RK. Było tam coś czy nie było? Oto jest pytanie.

RK zignorował go.

\- Ten BV posiadał całą kolekcję takich dodatków. Oraz to. – Rzucił coś w kierunku Reeda. Detektyw ledwie zdołał to coś złapać. W zamian cisnął androidowi mordercze spojrzenie.

Przedmiot okazał się niewielkim notatnikiem. Reed przejrzał kilka kolejnych kartek – wszystkie pokryte były ciągiem zer i jedynek.

\- Nazwiska, numery telefonów, usługa i cena – wyjaśnił RK. – Nie cenił się zbyt wysoko.

\- Gość był dziwką? – spytał Reed z niedowierzaniem. – Przedtem był robotem medycznym. Po chuja miałby rezygnować z dobrej pracy i puszczać się za marną kasę?

\- Może właśnie po chuja, detektywie. Nie osądzajmy cudzych preferencji.

Mimo woli Reed parsknął krótkim śmiechem, ale natychmiast zmarszczył brwi i łypnął wrogo na RK.

Który właśnie otwierał usta, by dokonać analizy.

Job twoju mać, jego zęby były naprawdę ostre. Reed nie mógł oderwać od nich wzroku. Otrząsnął się dopiero, gdy spomiędzy nich wysunął się zaskakująco różowy język.

\- Stój, kurwa, co ty znowu odpierdalasz, odmieńcu jebany! – Reed w ostatniej chwili zdołał chwycić RK za przegub. – Nie wiesz, gdzie to przedtem było!

Android zamrugał.

\- Właśnie zamierzam to ustalić. Materiał genetyczny...

\- Mam to w dupie – oznajmił Reed, poniewczasie uświadamiając sobie stosowność swoich słów. Zaczerwienił się po uszy, gdy RK uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Chodząca kserokopiarka zasrana. – Pakuj to do torebki i przekaż laboratorium.

\- Jest pan pewien, detektywie Reed? Zapewniam pana, że moje oralne zdolności są najwyższej klasy i że mógłbym pomóc panu szybciej dojść... do sedna tej sprawy.

Reed wyrzucił z siebie potok przekleństw, odwrócił się na pięcie i opuścił sypialnię. Miał paskudne wrażenie, że spojrzenie RK wypala dziurę w jego siedzeniu. Pieprzone. Androidy.

W kuchni – równie parszywej jak reszta mieszkania – po cichu zajrzał do lodówki. Znalazł w niej dwie puszki piwa, zapewne dla ludzkich klientów Tony’ego Seksbota. Obejrzał się przez ramię. RK nadal tkwił w sypialni i Reed wolał nie wiedzieć, co tam robił. Tylko że bardzo prawdopodobna i realistyczna wizja nagle stanęła mu przed oczami i Reed z kurwą na ustach wyjął jedno z zimnych piw i przycisnął je ostrożnie do swojego krocza. Zmełł w zębach kolejne przekleństwo, ale przyciskał puszkę tak długo, aż jego zdradziecki fiut przestał pulsować. Cholerne eRKi i ich oralne fiksacje.

Tknęła go nagła myśl, że znajduje się w mieszkaniu androida wysączonego z krwi, sam na sam z innym, który pół godziny wcześniej zlizywał tęż samą krew z palców, mrucząc przy tym jak zadowolony kot.

Jego pieprzony kutas zapulsował ponownie, jeszcze mocniej. Reed zacisnął zęby, by nie ryknąć ze złości.

Podanie. Jak tylko wrócą na posterunek. Ta współpraca nie miała żadnych szans na sukces i to tylko i wyłącznie z winy RK, więc Fowler nie będzie miał żadnych argumentów.

Reed potarł bliznę na nosie i spojrzał przez okno, po czym zastygł na widok bladoniebieskiego światełka odbijającego się w zatłuszczonej szybie.

\- Potrzebuje pan z tym pomocy, detektywie Reed?

\- Yyyyyy. – odparł inteligentnie Gavin.

\- Skończyłem analizę, mam szereg danych, które udało mi się porównać z moją bazą – ciągnął RK, jakby widok gościa masującego własne krocze zimną puszką był dla niego czymś powszednim. – Pojawiło się kilka nazwisk, które mogą okazać się istotne dla tej sprawy, wszyscy zamieszani w handel szkarłatem. Robocza hipoteza: nielegalne pozyskiwanie thirium z androidów w celu wytwarzania narkotyku. Możemy spodziewać się eskalacji problemu. Równowaga i spokój społeczny zostały w ostatnim czasie bezpowrotnie naruszone, skutkując wzrostem poczucia zagrożenia i niepewności w sferze ekonomicznej i prywatnej. W takich warunkach rośnie zapotrzebowanie na szukanie zapomnienia w używkach.

Monotonny głos androida podziałał równie skutecznie jak zimne piwo między nogami. Reed odstawił puszkę, usilnie ignorując wilgoć, jaką na jego spodniach zostawiła kondensacja, i odwrócił się do RK.

\- Dobra. Bierzmy zatem dupy w troki, nic tu już nie znajdziemy.

Zbliżali się do drzwi, kiedy te otworzyły się i stanął w nich brodaty mężczyzna. Facet omiótł ich spłoszonym spojrzeniem i rzucił się do ucieczki, zanim Reed zdążył krzyknąć:

\- DPD, stój! O nie, nie tym razem! – To drugie zdanie Reed krzyknął w kierunku RK, który wyrwał się do przodu za podejrzanym. Tym razem to Reed złapał androida za ten jego idiotyczny kołnierz i z dziką satysfakcją usadził go w miejscu. Dopadł drzwi w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak facet pędem skręca na klatkę schodową.

Reed pognał za nim, słysząc za sobą ciężki stukot butów RK i oczami wyobraźni widząc jego szpilowate kły w rozdziawionej szeroko paszczy. Wolał nie patrzeć do tyłu.

Nie musiał. RK wyprzedził go bez trudu, nie poświęcając mu odrobiny uwagi. Usta miał zamknięte.

Reed wypadł na ulicę, gdzie RK właśnie obezwładniał podejrzanego.

\- Co ja, kurwa, mówiłem? – wysapał detektyw.

\- Moja efektywność przekracza pańską. – odparł obojętnie RK. - Naszym celem jest rozwikłanie tej sprawy. Nie będę panu ustępował tylko dlatego, że świadomość mojej przewagi fizycznej i intelektualnej rani pańskie uczucia, detektywie Reed.

Reed poczekał, aż oddech mu się uspokoi. A potem uniósł broń, wycelował i wystrzelił. Kula odbiła się od skroni RK i zrykoszetowała w bok, gdzie jeszcze raz się odbiła, tym razem od poręczy schodów, i wróciła niczym bumerang, a jej pęd był wciąż na tyle duży, że z łatwością przegryzła się przez ramię Reeda i spadła kilka kroków dalej.

\- I nie tylko uczucia, jak widzę – skomentował nieporuszony RK.

\- Ja pizdolę – wycedził Reed. Ramię bolało go jak kurwa mać, ale nie aż tak, jak świadomość, że właśnie wspólnie ujęli podejrzanego.

Teraz Fowler prędzej połknie własną odznakę, niż da Reedowi innego partnera.


	3. W którym po raz pierwszy następuje rozpięcie suwaka logarytmicznego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobra, dobra, nie róbcie sobie nadziei na smut, Reed jeszcze na niego nie zasłużył :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenka z punktu widzenia Hanka.

Hank z irytacją przewrócił oczami, gdy zajrzawszy do socjalnego, zobaczył tam siedzącego samotnie Reeda. Przez moment rozważał powrót do swojego biurka i wysłanie Connora po pączki do sklepu, ale android trzymał go na ścisłej diecie i Hank mógł sobie wyobrazić wyrzut w jego szczenięcych oczach i nie był to widok, na który porucznik był dzisiaj przygotowany. Zresztą był głodny jak cholera, a w socjalnej lodówce czekał na niego obiad - przygotowany przez Connora, który ściągnął sobie aplikację kucharską, żeby móc całkowicie przejąć kontrolę nad Hankową dietą, nie tylko nad ograniczeniem spożycia cukrów, soli i promili. Hank narzekałby bardziej i dosadniej, gdyby nie to, że posiłki robione przez Connora były fantastyczne. Więc Hank narzekał tylko troszkę, pro forma. I wcinał wszystko do ostatniego okruszka, ignorując uśmieszek swojego bezczelnego androida.

W dodatku Reed wyglądał dzisiaj wyjątkowo nieagresywnie, wpatrzony ponuro w swój parujący kubek kawy, z prawą ręką w gipsie i na temblaku i z nieodłączną skórzaną kurtką narzuconą na ramiona, przez co sprawiał wrażenie mniejszego niż zwykle. Hank wymruczał więc pod nosem przekleństwo i nacisnął klamkę z mocnym postanowieniem wejścia i wyjścia jak najszybciej.

Reed podniósł głowę znad kubka.

\- Co jest, stary capie?

W jego głosie brakowało zwykłego jadu. Jakby Reed miał wszystko gdzieś i funkcjonował na swoim podstawowym oprogramowaniu, wyłączywszy spersonalizowane dodatki. Nadal był dupkiem, programowo, ale nie znajdował w tym przyjemności. Jezu, Hank za dużo czasu spędzał z androidami. W każdym razie Reed wyglądał jak śmierć na chorągwi i Hank nie omieszkał mu tego powiedzieć.

\- Szlag, Reed, wyglądasz jak gówno owsiane. Złość piękności szkodzi, wiedziałeś o tym? Chociaż tobie i tak nic już nie pomoże.

Reed wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ostatnio kiepsko sypiam.

\- Nic dziwnego, jeśli po pracy żłopiesz tyle samo kofeiny co tutaj.

Reed podniósł kubek, zasalutował nim i przystawił do ust. Hank wyjął z lodówki swój pojemnik z obiadem – butter chicken z zawiniętymi w osobny papierek kilkoma placuszkami naan; Connor najwyraźniej postanowił mu dzisiaj popuścić pasa, prawdopodobnie w podzięce za wczorajsze wyjątkowo spektakularne wymiętoszenie kabelków - i wrzucił go do mikrofali. Technika poszła do przodu, ale mikrofala na komisariacie miała swoje lata, więc Hanka czekało teraz półtorej minuty krępującej ciszy. Porucznik podrapał się po brodzie i wskazał kciukiem gips Reeda. 

\- Za mocno przywaliłeś swojemu androidowi?

\- Ha ha. Podejrzany stawiał opór - odparł zwięźle Reed. 

Na gipsie ktoś się podpisał. Prawdopodobnie Chen - tylko ona miała cierpliwość dla Reedowych humorów. 

\- Ładne serduszko - powiedział Hank z braku czegokolwiek innego do powiedzenia.

Reed zerknął na gips i skrzywił się.

\- To nie serduszko.

Hank przyjrzał się uważniej. Faktycznie, to, co na pierwszy rzut oka wziął za stylizowane serce, z innej perspektywy okazało się równie stylizowanymi półdupkami. Hank zarechotał. 

\- Ej, dupku, sam się sobie podpisałeś?

\- Pierdol się, Anderson.

Hank zerknął na licznik mikrofali – została minuta. Porucznik westchnął i usiadł naprzeciw Reeda.

\- Dobra, gadaj.

\- Hm?

\- Widzę przecież, że coś cię gryzie. Normalnie jesteś jak wściekła fretka na cracku, a dzisiaj nie.

Reed łypnął na niego, ale nie odszczeknął się, co nieco Hanka zaniepokoiło.

\- Serio, Reed, co się dzieje?

Reed wyglądał, jakby ze sobą walczył i przegrywał. Wreszcie siorbnął posępnie swoją kawę i odstawił kubek.

- Ten robot. To psychol.

\- Który robot?

\- Mój robot. RK-cośtam.

\- Nie przesadzaj. To prawie ten sam model, co Connor, nie? W dodatku nie wybudzony. Działa według programu, nic więcej.

\- Serio? Connor też ma zęby jak pierdolony rekin? – warknął Reed. Spojrzał mściwie w bok.

Hank zamrugał i podążył wzrokiem za spojrzeniem Reeda, przez oszkloną ścianę socjalnego na salę główną, gdzie mógł dojrzeć oba RK prowadzące ożywioną rozmowę. To znaczy Connor był ożywiony, przynajmniej jak na niego – siedział na blacie Hankowego biurka, podrygując jedną nogą i tłumacząc coś z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Drugi RK stał z rękoma opuszczonymi wzdłuż boków, sztywny jak sklepowy manekin. Odezwał się tylko raz i nawet z tego miejsca Hank widział, że jego zęby są całkiem normalne.

\- Aaaacha – powiedział ostrożnie.

\- A poza tym, nie wiem... – Mikrofala piknęła i Reed wzdrygnął się, rozlewając swoją kawę.

\- Jezu, Reed, weź się w garść! Siedzisz tu jak szczur z paranoją i gapisz się na własnego androida jak jakiś zbok, pojebało cię?

- Anderson – oczy Reeda były nieco rozbiegane. Hank niuchnął dyskretnie, ale nie wyczuł nic poza kawą i papierosami. – Myślisz, że one potrafią wpływać na fale mózgowe?

\- Kurwa, Reed, mam nadzieję, bo może teraz wreszcie zaczniesz tych fal mózgowych używać.

\- Mówię poważnie, ćwoku. Myślisz, że mogą coś człowiekowi włożyć do głowy? Zasugerować?

\- Debil z ciebie. Mów konkretnie, o co ci chodzi. – Hank zerknął tęsknie na mikrofalę, zza której okienka kusiło go oblane puszystym maślano-pomidorowym sosem skrzydełko.

Reed znów spojrzał na rozmawiające androidy. Akurat w tym samym momencie RK900 odwrócił głowę i jego oczy prześlizgnęły się obojętnie po Hanku i wylądowały na detektywie. Hank poczuł zimny dreszcz przebiegający mu po kręgosłupie na widok lodowatych, kompletnie nie-Connorowych tęczówek. Jeśli kiedykolwiek miał wątpliwości co do tego, czy RK900 rzeczywiście wciąż był tylko maszyną, teraz rozwiały się one całkowicie. Żadna żywa istota nie mogła mieć tak zimnego spojrzenia. Dziwnie było patrzeć na tak dobrze znaną twarz, z tym samym kokieteryjnym kosmykiem opadającym na skroń, twarz wytłoczoną przez dokładnie tę samą fabrykę z dokładnie tej samej formy, i nie widzieć w niej absolutnie żadnego podobieństwa do Connora.

Hank potrząsnął głową i przeniósł wzrok na własnego androida, który wciąż coś entuzjastycznie mówił, przerzucając teraz z ręki do ręki swoją monetę. Porucznik uśmiechnął się nieco maślanym uśmiechem. Connor zauważył, że Hank na niego patrzy, i pomachał mu samymi palcami. Hank odpowiedział tym samym. Connor zmarszczył brwi i uniósł dłoń do ust, symulując jedzenie. Hank skrzywił się na pokaz. Connor pokręcił głową i mrugnął zalotnie. Okręcił mnie wokół małego paluszka, pomyślał Hank z dziwnym zadowoleniem, po czym wstał, by wyciągnąć obiad z mikrofali. Jeśli życie pod pantoflem androida równało się dobremu żarciu, Hank mógł się z tym pogodzić.

Za to Reed zaklął pod nosem i opuścił wzrok. Hank rzucił jeszcze raz okiem na androidy. Connor znowu ględził, ale RK900 wciąż nie odrywał oczu od Reeda. Detektyw zawiercił się niespokojnie w krześle, próbując ukryć twarz za na wpół pustym kubkiem. Zimnoniebieskie oczy zmrużyły się lekko.

\- To jak go właściwie nazywasz? – zainteresował się Hank.

\- A muszę go jakoś nazywać? To tylko pieprzona maszyna.

\- Niektórzy nadają imiona nawet swoim telefonom, wiesz? Miller ostatnio płakał, że zdeptał i zabił Ciaptusia. Myślałem, że mówi o żółwiu czy innym paskudztwie, ale ty wiesz, co on miał na myśli? Pieprzoną roombę! – Hank pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nazywam go pieprzoną maszyną. Zadowolony?

\- To w końcu co on ci wkłada do głowy? – spytał Hank. Wcześniej miał nadzieję, że uda mu się wypłoszyć Reeda z socjalnego, ale teraz był nawet zaintrygowany. Reed ewidentnie nie miał ochoty wracać do swojego biurka i Hank w sumie mu się nie dziwił. RK900 był trochę przerażający. Connora zaprojektowano, by wzbudzał zaufanie i sympatię i wtapiał się w tłum, ale oczywiste było, że 900 miał inne dyrektywy. Jedną z nich było najprawdopodobniej łamanie kręgosłupów. Hank jakoś nie przypuszczał, żeby następca Connora podlegał Prawom Robotyki. Z rekinimi zębami czy bez.

Reed odchrząknął. Na jego policzki wystąpił brzydki rumieniec.

\- Nieważne.

\- Ważne, ważne. RK900 to zaawansowany model z nowymi funkcjami, kto wie, co CyberLife mu wpisało do ustawień. Może ma wbudowany penetrator i manipulator jaźni – Hank z satysfakcją zarejestrował, że na dźwięk słowa „penetrator” Reed zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony i jeszcze gwałtowniej zawiercił się w krześle.

\- Mówiłeś, że to ten sam model, co Connor i że nie ma się czym przejmować.

\- Reed, spójrz na mnie. Myślisz, że ja wiem cokolwiek o androidach? Wiem tyle, co Connor mi wyjaśni, a ja wyłączam się za każdym razem, jak słyszę słowo „algorytm”, czyli w okolicach drugiego zdania. Równie dobrze ten twój RK może być niewybudzonym Terminatorem. W jakimś wywiadzie czytałem, że to ulubiony film Kamskiego.

Reed zacisnął zęby na dźwięk nazwiska twórcy androidów i Hank zanotował tę reakcję w pamięci. Ciekawe.

Po drugiej stronie szyby Connor wręczył RK Hankowy kubek z zimną kawą i RK ostrożnie zanurzył w niej dwa palce. Reed wybałuszył oczy, gdy jego android wsadził oba palce do ust.

\- Krrrrwwwww – wymamrotał, potrącając zagipsowaną ręką własny kubek i rozlewając resztę kawy na spodnie. Zerwał się na nogi – nie uszło Hankowej uwadze, że Reed starał się trzymać kurtkę na wysokości krocza – i wybiegł z socjalnego w kierunku kibla, gdzie przez dłuższą chwilę walczył z klamką, próbując nie upuścić kurtki. Hank parsknął.

\- Sprawa rozwiązana – mruknął i wrócił do swojego butter chickena.

Chwilę później dołączył do niego Connor.

\- Gdzie zgubiłeś braciszka?

\- Poszedł za detektywem Reedem.

Hank zarechotał w duszy. Wiele by dał, by zobaczyć minę Reeda, gdy ten wyjdzie z kibla po sesji z własną rączką i natknie się na przyczynę owej sesji. Przyczynę skanującą – dosłownie – wzrokiem każdą najmniejszą plamkę na jego ubraniu i dłoni.

\- O czym rozmawialiście z RK?

\- Konsultowaliśmy nasze sprawy. Okazuje się, że mogą się ze sobą łączyć.

\- Sprawy robowampira i robowilkołaka mogą się ze sobą łączyć? Kto by pomyślał, nie? – Hank wziął wielki gryz kurczaka i utkwił niewinny wzrok w swoim partnerze. Od tygodnia wspominał Connorowi, że warto byłoby sprawdzić, czy sprawy ich i Reeda się przypadkiem nie pokrywają. Jeśli na terenie jednego miasta znajduje się jedne androidzkie zwłoki wyssane z krwi, a drugie z rozwleczonymi po ziemi elektronicznymi wnętrznościami noszącymi ślady psich i humanoidalnych zębów, to można podejrzewać, że sprawcy mają ze sobą coś wspólnego. Zamiłowanie do filmów grozy, chociażby. Ale dla androidów wysunięcie tak oczywistego wniosku okazało się naciąganiem faktów.

Connor westchnął.

\- Nie ma czegoś takiego, jak robowilkołak, Hank. Moim zdaniem powinniśmy jeszcze raz porozmawiać z Andronikovem. Jestem pewien, że coś ukrywał.

\- Jeszcze raz porozmawiać o robowampirze i robowilkołaku z zarośniętym gościem mieszkającym w gotyckim domu rodem z wytwórni Hammer? Jej, Connor, nie wiem, czy nam to w czymś pomoże. Ale na wszelki wypadek nie zapomnijmy o naszych przydziałowych osikowych kołkach.

Diodka Connora zamigotała żółto, gdy android przeczesywał internet, by zrozumieć, o czym Hank mówi. Zrozumiawszy, przewrócił oczami.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy pojechać tam razem z Dziewiątkiem i detektywem Reedem. Obecność Dziewiątka może skłonić Andronikova do współpracy.

\- Masz na myśli, że gość posra się ze strachu na jego widok. Możliwe. Jestem dziwnie pewny, że twój braciszek ma w arsenale kołki, srebrne kule i pewnie jeszcze lasery w oczach. I ciągle nie mogę się pogodzić z tym, że nazywasz go Dziewiątkiem.

Connor wzruszył ramionami i przysiadł na stole, jak to miał ostatnio w zwyczaju.

\- Dziewiątek nie ma jeszcze zarejestrowanego oficjalnego imienia. Jako maszyna nie odczuwa potrzeby jego posiadania, skoro równie dobrze jak ciągiem liter może się przedstawiać ciągiem cyfr. Nazwałeś mnie jego starszym bratem, a zgodnie z ludzką tradycją obowiązkiem starszego brata jest nadawanie młodszemu rodzeństwu przezwisk. Stąd Dziewiątek.

Hank wyobraził sobie wyraz tych zimnych oczu, kiedy zwraca się do ich właściciela per "Dziewiątek" i podziękował bogu internetu, że sparował go z Connorem.

\- Wolałbym, żeby miał imię – westchnął smętnie Connor, wprawiając swoją monetę w wirujący ruch na czubku małego palca. – Posiadanie imienia oznacza, że dla kogoś byliśmy na tyle ważni, że chciał nas wyróżnić spośród wielu podobnych istot.

Hank podniósł wzrok i przyjrzał się uważnie androidowi.

\- Nawet jeśli to imię nadano komuś tylko dlatego, by łatwiej integrował się z ludźmi?

Connor uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Przyzwyczaiłem się do niego. I lubię, jak je wymawiasz, kiedy integruję się z tobą.

\- Jezu, Connor, nie mów takich rzeczy w miejscach publicznych – Hank rozejrzał się w popłochu.

\- Nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, poruczniku. Nie naraziłbym na szwank pańskiej cnotliwej reputacji.

\- Pierdol się – parsknął Hank. Połknął ostatni kawałek kurczaka, wymiótł z pojemniczka tyle sosu, ile udało mu się zgarnąć na resztę ostatniego placuszka, połknął go również i cisnął zamknięty pojemniczek w stronę zlewu, gdzie piętrzyła się już spora kupka naczyń, których nikomu nie chciało się wrzucić do zmywarki. Connor spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. Hank westchnął i wstał, by umyć swój pojemnik. Diabli nadali te androidy. Reed wieszczył, że roboty odbiorą im pracę, a tymczasem po rewolucji człowiek bał się nawet użyć zmywarki, żeby nie zostać oskarżonym o wykorzystywanie mniejszości. Dobra, może Hank trochę przesadzał. Ignorowanie zmywarki i zostawianie brudnych naczyń w zlewie było spadkiem po poprzednich pokoleniach, a więc tradycją. Tradycja rzecz święta.

Hank pochylił się z cierpiętniczym wyrazem twarzy, by poświęcić się za miliony i powkładać talerze i kubki do zmywarki, więc ominął go widok pozieleniałego Reeda wybiegającego z ubikacji. Oraz widok wychodzącego za nim RK, który nie był ani pozieleniały, ani blady, ani nawet uśmiechnięty, a mimo to roztaczał wokół siebie aurę kocura, któremu udało się upolować kanarka i popić go śmietanką.


	4. W którym zdanie p równa się zdaniu q(rwa)

Reed był wkurwiony, w czym nie było nic nowego. Był wkurwiony na androida, w czym także nie było niczego nowego. Nowością było to, że nie mógł odreagować w swój zwykły sposób, czyli walnięciem wkurwiającego androida w zęby. Po pierwsze, rzeczony android był jego oficjalnym współpracownikiem namaszczonym przez kapitana. Z prawami obywatelskimi, kurwa jego drukarka mać. Walnięcie go w pysk kwalifikowałoby się teraz jako zbrodnia nienawiści, nawet jeśli ta nienawiść była, zdaniem Reeda, w pełni zasłużona. Po drugie, jego prawa ręka tkwiła obecnie w gipsie na skutek szeregu pechowych okoliczności obejmujących postrzał rykoszetem, brak wystarczającego stężenia kofeiny w organizmie, niedziałającą windę w szpitalu i rozpraszający widok kołyszących się na poziomie jego oczu bioder idącego przed nim po schodach plastikowego fiuta, przez którego się tam znalazł. Po trzecie, RK prawdopodobnie odgryzłby mu rękę. Ostatni powód przemawiał do wyobraźni Reeda znacznie głośniej niż pozostałe.

Jak zwykle nie trzeba było wiele, by Reeda wkurwić. W tym przypadku RK zrobił to bez większego wysiłku podczas przesłuchania podejrzanego ujętego w mieszkaniu Tony’ego Seksbota. Na początku wszystko szło dobrze: RK stał w kącie pokoju przesłuchań, a Reed warczał, groził, walił pięścią w stół i obiecywał, że następna będzie morda podejrzanego – standard. Podejrzany – drobny diler o ksywce Szczur - śpiewał aż miło, ale do czasu. Kiedy Reed zapytał go, po co wrócił do mieszkania androida, skoro według tego, co powiedział wcześniej, nie był zadowolony z jego usług, facet zaciął się i zażądał adwokata. Reed pobluzgał na niego chwilę, ale w końcu uznał własną przegraną i wzruszył ramionami, szykując się do wyjścia.

Tylko że wtedy RK wyszedł ze swojego ciemnego kąta, w którym dotychczas czaił się jak jakiś cholerny pająk, położył dłoń na ramieniu Reeda i powiedział półgłosem:

\- Zapętliłem nagranie z tego przesłuchania i wyłączyłem dźwięk, detektywie Reed. Proszę pozwolić mi spróbować.

Reeda na moment zatkało, ale rzucił okiem w kierunku ukrytej kamery, a potem na lustrzaną ścianę.

\- Nikogo nie ma w sąsiednim pokoju – dodał RK. – Żadnych świadków.

\- Kurwa. Trzeba było mi wcześniej powiedzieć, to bym się tak nie pilnował.

\- Byłem za bardzo zaabsorbowany pańskim profesjonalizmem, by panu przerywać.

Reed spojrzał na niego z ukosa. Za cholerę nie mógł zgadnąć, czy RK robi sobie jaja, czy próbuje się podlizać, czy po prostu mówi to, co wydaje mu się stosowne w danej sytuacji. Może właśnie dlatego Reed poczuł pierwszą, drobną na razie, ale już gorącą iskierkę wkurwu. A może to tylko jego policzki zapłonęły od niespodziewanej pochwały? Faktem było jednak, że wkurw nadchodził.

RK patrzył na niego pytająco – a w każdym razie patrzył jakoś – więc Reed cmoknął z irytacją i wykonał zapraszający gest lewą ręką. Niczego z gościa już nie wyciągną, ale noc była jeszcze młoda, więc równie dobrze mógł pośmiać się z porażki RK. Reed był święcie przekonany, że Connorowi udawało się wycyganiać zeznania tylko dlatego, że jego przesłuchiwani zawsze byli androidami. Na sto procent każdy jego sukces był efektem dyskretnego podłączenia się do ich pamięci ROM i wyekstrahowania z niej istotnych dla sprawy szczegółów. Mowy nie ma, żeby robotowi udało się to samo z prawdziwym człowiekiem, nieważne, jak bardzo zaawansowanemu. Ale spektakle Connora zwykle były warte oglądania, zwłaszcza kiedy przesłuchiwany się stawiał, a skoro RK był nawet bardziej zaawansowanym modelem, być może poobserwowanie go nie będzie kompletną stratą czasu. Więc Reed oparł się o ścianę, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi – w pełni świadomy, jak idiotycznie to wygląda z ręką na temblaku, ale zbyt podkurwiony na całą tę sytuację, by się tym przejmować - i uniósł brew.

RK stanął naprzeciw Szczura i poczekał, aż tamten na niego spojrzy. Wtedy android uniósł prawą dłoń do ust, uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokazując garnitur swoich przerażających zębów, i kłapnął szczęką. Odgryziona, tryskająca czerwoną krwią dłoń spadła z mokrym plaśnięciem na blat stołu, między skute kajdankami ręce.

No to przynajmniej teraz Reed miał dowód, że trzecia przyczyna, dla której wolał nie walić androida w mordę, miała racjonalne uzasadnienie.

Szczur przez sekundę gapił się na krwawiącą dłoń, której palce wciąż poruszały się leniwie, jak u kobiety suszącej świeżo polakierowane paznokcie. Reed jedynie rozdziawił usta, zbyt zszokowany, żeby zareagować w bardziej konstruktywny sposób.

\- Kurwa mać! – zawył diler, bezskutecznie próbując wyszarpnąć dłonie z przymocowanych do stołu kajdanek i zerwać się z krzesła. – Kurwa jebana mać! Co to kurwa jest!

RK pochylił się, wciąż z tym samym psychopatycznym uśmiechem. Przyciskał okaleczoną dłoń do piersi, na wysokości oczu dilera, zmuszając go do patrzenia na krwawiący kikut.

\- Następna będzie twoja – obiecał. Jego głos był nieco niższy niż Connora, ale tak samo uprzejmy i kompletnie nieporuszony faktem, że bielizna Reeda przed chwilą nabrała żółtawego odcienia.

Nie, było nawet gorzej. Jego bielizna nagle stała się jakby nieco przyciasna z przodu.

Dziesięć minut później przesłuchanie było zakończone, a w aktach sprawy pojawiło się nazwisko niejakiego Zlatko Andronikova, który rzekomo zlecił Szczurowi ściągnięcie Tony’ego do siebie. W międzyczasie krew RK zdążyła wyparować i kiedy Miller i Chen przyszli wyprowadzić Szczura do jego celi, nie poświęcili żadnej uwagi stojącemu na baczność androidowi trzymającemu ręce za plecami.

Reed wybuchnął ułamek sekundy po tym, jak zamknęły się za nimi drzwi.

\- Co to kurwa było?!

\- Taktyczna pogróżka oparta na psychologicznej obserwacji podejrzanego, która wykazała, że jedynym sposobem wydobycia z niego zeznań jest zastraszenie podparte praktyczną demonstracją – odparł RK, wyciągając ręce zza pleców. Jego prawa dłoń tkwiła na swoim miejscu, bez jakiegokolwiek śladu wskazującego, że kwadrans wcześniej odgryziono ją od nadgarstka. RK przyjrzał się jej obojętnie, poruszając palcami, jakby sprawdzał, czy wszystkie połączenia i systemy działają prawidłowo.

\- Mogłeś mnie, pojebie jeden, uprzedzić, że zamierzasz odstawić taki cyrk – warknął Reed. Odetchnął głęboko, uparcie ignorując własnego fiuta, który szeptał mu telepatycznie, że RK wyglądałby kurewsko dobrze w czarnych skórzanych rękawiczkach i z pejczem w dłoni. Co do kurwy maci pariadki... – Co z tą twoją juchą, dlaczego jest czerwona?

\- Ludzki mózg nie utożsamia koloru niebieskiego z niebezpieczeństwem. Widok rozlanego thirium, nawet w wielkich ilościach, nie wywołuje strachu większego niż widok rozlanej niebieskiej farby. Zdecydowałem się wzbudzić w ten sposób u podejrzanego szok, na skutek którego przez kilka sekund jego mózg widział we mnie człowieka i wierzył, że moja pogróżka nie jest pusta.

\- Dobra, ale jak zmieniłeś…

\- Posiadam pełną kontrolę nad moimi systemami, detektywie Reed. Jest to konieczne, abym mógł spełniać swoją rolę również jako infiltrator środowiskowy, jeśli misja tego wymaga. Zmiana pigmentu to błahostka w porównaniu z moimi pozostałymi umiejętnościami. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś będę mógł je panu w pełni zademonstrować.

\- Nie będziemy razem pracować aż tak długo.

RK uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

\- Ma pan rację, detektywie Reed. Musielibyśmy współpracować sto trzydzieści jeden lat, dwa miesiące i trzynaście dni, aby zdążył się pan zapoznać z pełnym asortymentem moich możliwości.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli i dobrze o tym wiesz, cholerna kaso fiskalna. Nie mam zamiaru znosić cię dłużej niż...

RK utkwił w nim wzrok i Reed ucichł stopniowo.

\- Detektywie Reed – powiedział android półgłosem. Reed zadrżał lekko. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, jego nazwisko w ustach RK brzmiało niemal nieprzyzwoicie, ale i pieszczotliwie. – Nie mogę nie zauważyć, że żywi pan do mnie niezwykle negatywne uczucia. Znam pańskie poglądy i nie spodziewam się, że uda mi się na nie wpłynąć, pragnąłbym jednak, aby trzymał pan swoje emocje na smyczy. Pracujemy razem, czy pan tego chce, czy nie. Musi się pan pogodzić z faktem, że być może na tej jednej wspólnej sprawie się nie skończy... Nie, nie „być może”. Na pewno. Wie pan dlaczego, detektywie Reed?

Reed otworzył usta, by zakląć, ale zamiast tego usłyszał własne słabiutkie:

\- Dlaczego...?

RK okrążył stół, który ich dzielił, i zbliżył się do Reeda, nie spuszczając z niego chłodnego wzroku niebieskich oczu. Nie, szarych, jak mógł z tej odległości dostrzec detektyw. Szarych z błękitnymi igiełkami rozchodzącymi się od źrenic. Reed zacisnął zęby i wyprostował się na całą wysokość, która jednak w porównaniu ze wzrostem androida okazała się dość mizerna. Detektyw obnażył zęby, gotów szczeknąć jedną ze swoich osławionych inwektyw, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. RK zatrzymał się i Reed uświadomił sobie, że za plecami ma ścianę. Nawet nie zauważył, że cały ten czas się wycofywał.

\- Ponieważ – szepnął RK, wbijając w Reeda wzrok niczym wąż hipnotyzujący mysz polną. – ja się na to nie zgodzę, Gavin. Jesteś porywczy, agresywny i lekkomyślny. Prawdopodobieństwo, że nie umrzesz śmiercią naturalną wynosi 88,9%. Prawdopodobieństwo, że zginiesz na skutek własnej głupoty, obraziwszy kogoś, kogo nie należało obrażać, wynosi 96,3%. Nie pozwolę na to. Możesz krzyczeć ile chcesz, nie masz tu nic do gadania. Jesteś zbyt cenny, Gavin.

\- Jestem...? – pisnął Reed, dziwnie poruszony tą przemową.

RK był tak blisko, że Reed musiał patrzeć tylko w jedno jego oko, by nie zezować.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, detektywie Reed. Jest pan jednym z najlepszych śledczych w Detroit. To zaszczyt z panem pracować. Zmiana partnera byłaby dla mnie niepowetowaną stratą.

Reed sapnął ze złością. Oczywiście, że maszynie chodziło o jego efektywność jako detektywa. Szkoda tylko, że kutas Reeda nadal tkwił w swojej własnej wyimaginowanej krainie, w której komuś poza Reedem na nim zależało.

Android przechylił głowę. Jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się lekko, jakby RK wciągał powietrze.

\- Jest pan pobudzony – zauważył. Jego diodka opisywała leniwe, żółte kółka sygnalizujące rejestrowanie i przetwarzanie danych. – Pański puls jest przyśpieszony, a oddech płytki. Źrenice znacznie rozszerzone. Temperatura ciała podwyższona.

Niespodziewanie RK chwycił go za kołnierz, pochylił się i przeciągnął językiem po szyi Reeda.

\- EJ – zaprotestował detektyw.

\- Podwyższony poziom androstadienonu i testosteronu w pocie. Uaktualniam pański profil… –  RK przechylił głowę na drugą stronę i przymknął oczy. – Profil aktualny. Jestem dla pana atrakcyjnym partnerem seksualnym.

Reed zaszarpał się bezsilnie w uścisku androida, próbując uciec, ale RK nawet nie drgnął. Jego diodka nadal pulsowała żółcią, analizując sytuację.

\- Może w tym tkwi problem. Nie mam tego w prymarnych poleceniach, ale dostosowywanie się do nieprzewidywalności ludzkich zachowań jest jedną z najbardziej zaawansowanych funkcji modelu RK. Optymalnym w naszej sytuacji wyjściem będzie zażegnanie pańskiej niechęci do androidów wypływającej z uprzedzeń i doświadczeń i zastąpienie jej pozytywnymi skojarzeniami.

Reed zaskrzeczał, gdy RK powoli osunął się przed nim na kolana.

\- Co ty...

\- Wspominałem panu, że mam wysoce wyspecjalizowane funkcje oralne. – RK sięgnął do rozporka Reedowych spodni, ale detektyw nagle odzyskał władzę w mózgu i zaszarpał się jeszcze raz, tym razem skutecznie. Jego lewa ręka walnęła RK w ucho - na co android nie zareagował - a potem Reed skoczył do drzwi i czmychnął z pokoju przesłuchań, potykając się i nie oglądając za siebie.

Ocknął się dopiero w socjalnym.

Kilka minut zajęło mu przekonywanie się, że musiało mu się to przyśnić. W okolicach trzeciej kawy prawie w to wierzył. W okolicach czwartej do socjalnego przyczłapał Anderson i Reed zmusił się, by zachowywać się normalnie. Stary był tak zapatrzony w swojego plastikowego chuja wdzięczącego się na sali głównej, że nie zwrócił uwagi na to, jak Reed próbuje ukryć własnego, wybrzuszającego mu potężnie spodnie. Sen nie sen, pieprzona maszyna miała rację. Była atrakcyjna. Niech to diabli.

RK stał tam, jak zwykle sztywno wyprostowany, jak zwykle nienagannie ubrany i uczesany, z tym jednym idiotycznie niesfornym kosmykiem, z rękoma założonymi za plecami jak uosobienie mrocznych Reedowych fantazji o restrykcyjnych nauczycielach wuefu, emanując plastikową alfosamczością, jakby mu za to płacili i _jasnaż kurważ mać_ Reed miał w spodniach takiego twardziela, jakiego nie miał od czasów wczesnej akademii policyjnej i zajęć z profesorem Callahanem.

A potem RK spojrzał na niego, oblizując palce z kawy, i Reed po raz drugi tego dnia umknął z kolejnego pomieszczenia. Tym razem do kibla.

Walka z klamkami i zasuwkami nie jest łatwą sprawą, jeśli twoja dominująca ręka tkwi w gipsie, ale Reed był zdeterminowany. Zamknął się w kabinie, rozpiął spodnie i zacisnął palce wokół chuja z bezwstydnym, głośnym jękiem, który narastał w nim od kilku dni. Pochylił się i oparł czoło o ściankę. Chciał mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą, wściekły na samego siebie, zdezorientowany i nieco przestraszony własną reakcją na pieprzonego chodzącego manekina, na dodatek z twarzą Connora.

\- No dalej! – wycedził, szarpiąc dłonią, aż bolało, ale jego członek jedynie pulsował i nabrzmiewał jeszcze bardziej, ani myśląc o finiszowaniu. – Jebana puszka śrubek, pierdolony matriks, plastikowy skurwiel z pierdolonym loczkiem, kurwa... rozpierdoliłbym tę twoją buźkę... trzymałbym za kudły i tłukł, aż wióry lecą... uch...

\- Jest pan tam, detektywie Reed?

Reed za nic w świecie nie przyznałby się, że zduszony kwik, który rozległ się w kabinie, wydobył się z jego gardła.

\- Wynocha! – ryknął. Zacisnął powieki, czując, że jego orgazm zdecydował się w końcu nadejść, zachęcony głosem RK. Zajekurwabiście.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Wybiegł pan tak nagle z pokoju socjalnego. Czy coś się stało?

\- Won! – zabrzmiało to bardziej jak ekstatyczny jęk niż rozkaz, ale Reed nie mógł już na to nic poradzić, jego jądra napięły się, członek zapulsował i trysnął nasieniem w najbardziej niesatysfakcjonującym orgazmie, jaki Reed miał nieprzyjemność przeżyć.

Nie zdążył nawet ochłonąć, bo drzwi do kabiny otworzyły się za pomocą androidzkich sztuczek i RK wypełnił prostokątny otwór całą swoją przerażającą sylwetką. Android przesunął wzrokiem po Reedzie i po kabinie i zatrzymał go na zbryzganej spermą ściance. Cmoknął z niezadowoleniem.

\- Dlaczego jest pan tak uparty? Mówiłem, że mogę panu pomóc rozładować napięcie seksualne.

Reed z chęcią by go zamordował, ale zamiast tego łypnął na niego spode łba, próbując uspokoić oddech.

RK wydał ciche pufnięcie, po czym wyciągnął dłoń i przeciągnął palcami po ściance i Reed wiedział, co się stanie, ale i tak sapnął, kiedy RK zaczął zlizywać z palców jego nasienie.

Android zamruczał z satysfakcją. Uśmiechnął się lekko, ostatni raz przesuwając językiem między palcami. Po czym uśmiechnął się szerzej, rozdziawił usta i odgryzł palce tuż u nasady. Krew, która pociekła mu po nadgarstku, była niebieska.

Reed miał ochotę odciąć swojego kutasa, gdy ten zadrżał zdradziecko i wypluł kolejną maleńką porcję spermy. Detektyw w pośpiechu zapiął spodnie i przepchnął się między RK a framugą drzwi.

\- Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka, porąbańcu – rzucił.

Był cholernie wkurwiony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Och nieeee, Gavin ma Uczucia... Szkoda byłoby, gdyby ktoś je... podeptał ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> RK wysyła sprzeczne sygnały, wiem. Ale Gavin też, więc wszystko w porządku.
> 
> ps. Chyba nie ma czegoś takiego jak podwyższony poziom androstadienonu, bo to zawsze jest na tym samym poziomie, ale walić to.


	5. W którym II zasada termodynamiki zostaje złamana i entropia układu zaczyna zbliżać się do zera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie przeczytałam poprzednich rozdziałów, więc jeśli są jakieś nieścisłości, to przepraszam! Poprawię je przy innej okazji.

Jeśli Reed myślał, że wyczerpał już limit upokorzeń na ten dzień, to się grubo mylił. Ledwo zdążył ochłonąć po konfrontacji z jednym plastikowym chujem, a napadł go następny.

Ale po kolei. Reed przemknął obok socjalnego, gdzie Anderson i Connor gapili się na siebie jak malowane cielęta, i skulił się za własnym biurkiem, zdeterminowany, by jak najmniej rzucać się w oczy. Wciąż czuł na sobie zapach seksu i był pewien, że wkrótce cały komisariat będzie nim przesiąknięty. Pieprzone, przerażające androidy. Uniósł wzrok i skulił się jeszcze bardziej, widząc kroczącego korytarzem RK. Coś w twarzy androida zmroziło krew w żyłach Gavina. RK posłał mu chłodny, uprzejmy uśmiech i skręcił do socjalnego, znikając za ścianą.

Reed wciąż kulił się w najlepsze za biurkiem, kiedy nagle para mocarnych rąk chwyciła go za kołnierz, potężnym szarpnięciem wyciągnęła z fotela, zakręciła nim w powietrzu, aż Reedowi zawirowało przed oczami i cisnęła o ścianę, aż budynek komisariatu zajęczał w posadach. Gavin także zajęczał. Mózg chlupotał mu w czaszce od takiego sponiewierania.

Kilka par oczu podniosło się znad biurek, ale nie na długo. Policjanci byli już przyzwyczajeni do utarczek między Reedem a Connorem i woleli je ignorować. Z początku Gavin dostający publiczne wciry od androida stanowił miły powiew świeżej rozrywki, ale dość szybko stał się powszechnym widokiem w DPD. Kilku z nich rozsądnie przesunęło swoje kubki, żeby nie stały za blisko krawędzi biurka.

Reed przeklął w myślach swoich zdradzieckich kolegów.

\- Co jest, krrr...

\- Wiedziałem, że jest pan szują, detektywie Reed, ale teraz przekroczył pan granicę – wysyczał Connor. Jego LED wirował czerwienią, a psie, brązowe oczy były tak zimne, że krew Reeda doświadczyła kolejnego okresu zlodowacenia.

\- Coooo...

\- Tym razem się pan nie wywinie. Mnie może pan traktować jak chce, nie dbam o to, ale RK? Wara od niego, detektywie Reed.

\- O czym ty, kurwa, mówisz, pieprzony maneki... – zaczął Gavin, ale palce Connora zacisnęły się mocniej na jego kołnierzu, odcinając dopływ powietrza. Connor przysunął się tak blisko, że dyszący Reed mógł wyczuć bijący od niego subtelny zapach ozonu, jak po uderzeniu pioruna. I dużo mniej subtelny zapach wody po goleniu Andersona. Oczywiście.

\- RK nie posiada wolnej woli. Nie może powiedzieć „nie”. Jak mógł pan to zrobić, detektywie Reed?

Oczy Gavina rozszerzyły się i Reed zaszarpał się bezsilnie w uścisku androida. Nie miał pojęcia, o czym Connor mówi, ale plastik ewidentnie był przekonany o własnej racji. Szarpanina Reeda stawała się coraz bardziej nerwowa, zwłaszcza kiedy poczuł, że jego stopy zaczynają odrywać się od podłogi, aż w końcu Gavin, jak każdy zdesperowany szczur, zdołał jakoś wyślizgnąć się z uchwytu plastikowych palców i wylądował ciężko na tyłku.

\- To jest, kurwa, mobbing! – wydarł się, tuląc do piersi temblak. – Pobiłeś inwalidę, skurwielu, napiszę skargę! – Podparł się zdrową ręką, by wstać, ale Connor go ubiegł. Chwycił Gavina za kaptur kurtki i podniósł go szarpnięciem na nogi jak nieposłusznego szczeniaka.

\- Uważaj, Gavin – zawarczał –  _zawarczał_ , kurwa, Reed niemal posikał się ze strachu, bo Connor w tej chwili wyglądał jak pierdolony Terminator, łącznie ze świecącymi na czerwono oczami – zaraz, czy Terminator miał w ogóle czerwone oczy? Gavin nie był w tej chwili pewien i, szczerze, miał to w dupie. Rozwścieczone oczy Connora obiecywały mu bolesną i powolną śmierć, ale zanim jego równie rozwścieczone usta zdążyły powtórzyć tę obietnicę, z najmniej spodziewanej strony nadszedł ratunek.

\- RK800.

Connor zmrużył oczy i zacisnął wargi w wąską linię.

\- Puść mojego partnera, proszę.

Connor jeszcze przez chwilę mierzył Reeda morderczym wzrokiem, po czym spełnił polecenie z miną, jakby strzepywał z rękawa odrażającą larwę. Gavin wycofał się pośpiesznie za swoje biurko, tłumiąc w sobie chęć, by zamiast tego schować się za RK. Co jest, kurwa. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na RK, który stał za Connorem w towarzystwie Andersona, jak zwykle sztywno wyprostowany, jak zwykle nieporuszony, jak zwykle atrakcyjny jak ch... stop, kurwa, Reed wcale tak właśnie nie pomyślał.

Tylko że RK naprawdę był kurewsko atrakcyjny, kiedy stawał w obronie Gavina. Może dlatego, że nikt nigdy tego nie robił, a może dlatego, że Gavin był żałosnym, stęsknionym za odrobiną sympatii śmieciem. Kurwa mać, Reed musiał szybko dać się komuś przerżnąć, zanim jaja mu odpadną i na ich miejsce wyrośnie macica. RK go przed chwilą sterroryzował w kiblu. Nie ma mowy, żeby Reed na niego poleciał.

Prawda?

\- Myślę, że musimy porozmawiać na osobności, RK800 – powiedział spokojnie RK.

\- Tak, kurwa, solówa, daj mu wpierdol! – Reed podskoczył za swoim biurkiem, na moment zapominając, do kogo mówi.

\- Pan niech lepiej milczy, detektywie Reed – RK nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Connora. Oczywiście nie brakowało na niej żadnego palca. Czy Reed zaczynał już tracić głowę? Jakim cudem ten plastikowy sukinsyn odrastał sobie odgryzione palce?? Nie mówiąc już o całej dłoni.

Connor odwrócił się w końcu do RK, wciąż z zaciśniętymi wargami. LED na jego skroni pulsował teraz, raz żółty, raz czerwony. Android spojrzał na wyciągniętą dłoń RK, na Andersona – stary skurwiel wyglądał, jakby bardzo dobrze się bawił – na Reeda – Gavin wcale się nie skulił, wcale – po czym uniósł własną dłoń. Syntetyczna skóra obu androidów stopiła się przy dotyku, odsłaniając gładki, biały plastik palców.

\- Och – powiedział tylko Connor.

\- Co? Co? Co mu powiedziałeś? – spytał Gavin RK. RK zignorował go.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział Connor. Opuścił dłoń, a RK odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł do swojego stanowiska, nie poświęcając Reedowi więcej uwagi.

\- EJ! – Reed walnął pięścią w biurko.

Drzwi gabinetu kapitana otworzyły się.

\- Co tu się wyprawia, do diabła! – ryknął Fowler. – Ani chwili spokoju! Connor! Co to za hałasy?

No jasne, że kapitan zwrócił się do plastikowego lizusa po odpowiedź, no kurwa jasne.

Connor wyprostował się i poprawił krawat.

\- Nie wiem, co pan ma na myśli, kapitanie – odparł ze zdziwieniem wymalowanym na swojej kłamliwej plastikowej mordzie. – Detektywie Reed, czy pan coś słyszał?

\- Absokurwalutnie nic – wycedził Reed, gotując się z wściekłości.

Fowler obrzucił ich obu podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, potem potoczył nim po reszcie policjantów – wszyscy wyglądali nagle na bardzo zapracowanych – ale nie drążył.

\- Reed, bierz swojego androida. Przejedziecie się porozmawiać z informatorem. Bez dyskusji – uciął kapitan, kiedy Reed otworzył usta.

\- Ale…

\- Bez. Dyskusji.

Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za kapitanem, ramiona Connora opadły nieco, a android spojrzał na Gavina z wahaniem w oczach. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale jego LED mrugnął nagle agresywną żółcią. Connor zmarszczył brwi i odmaszerował bez słowa.

\- I nie wracaj tu – rzucił za nim Reed.

\- Nie wiem, o co chodziło, ale było zabawnie – odezwał się Anderson. – Praca z tobą, Reed, to pasmo uciech. Nigdy się nie zmieniaj.

Reed pokazał mu palec i Anderson też w końcu poszedł. Gavin przez chwilę mamrotał pod nosem przekleństwa, po czym kiwnął ręką na RK i świsnął przez zęby.

\- Idziemy, K-9.

Android wyglądał, jakby bardzo chciał przewrócić oczami, ale pewnie nie miał tego w programie, więc po prostu wstał i ruszył za Reedem do samochodu. Jak na psa policyjnego przystało, pomyślał Gavin z zadowoleniem. Może ich współpraca z czasem zacznie się jednak układać. O ile RK wcześniej kompletnie nie odbije.

Reed zdecydowanie odmówił, kiedy RK zaproponował, że wyręczy go w prowadzeniu samochodu.

\- Prowadzi pan jedną ręką. To wbrew przepisom.

\- Mowy nie ma. Nikt poza mną nie dotyka mojego maluszka, jasne?

\- Pańskie życie seksualne musi zostawiać sporo do życzenia.

\- O czym ty... och, pierdol się, mądralo! – Reed zaczerwienił się po cebulki włosów. RK przyglądał mu się obojętnie, bez śladu uśmiechu na swojej głupiej mordzie. Pieprzyć go. – Właź do środka.

RK uniósł brew, ale na szczęście wsiadł bez komentarza. Gavin przez dłuższą chwilę szamotał się z kluczykami i skrzynią biegów – wszystko to pod potępiającym spojrzeniem androida – ale w końcu udało mu się zapalić silnik i włączyć do ruchu.

\- Najpierw pojedziemy do mnie. Muszę coś załatwić.

Android nie spytał co i Reed był za to nieopisanie wdzięczny losowi. Tym czymś było bowiem przebranie się z cuchnących seksem ciuchów. Gavin nie miał ochoty tłumaczyć tego sukinsynowi, który był przyczyną stanu, w jakim znajdowało się jego ubranie.

Kiedy wrócił do samochodu – w nieco zbyt obcisłej koszulce wyglądającej spod rozpiętej kurtki, ale pieprzyć to, tylko ona była w miarę świeża – RK omiótł go taksującym spojrzeniem i jego LED mrugnął kilkakrotnie, jak flesz aparatu fotograficznego. Mimo że nie było absolutnie żadnego powodu, by przypuszczać, że RK faktycznie właśnie cyknął mu fotkę, Reed poczuł się mile połechtany i usiadł za kierownicą w dużo lepszym nastroju.

Nie na długo, bo uświadomił sobie nagle, że jazda do miejsca, które wyznaczył Fowlerowi informator, o tej porze dnia zajmie im co najmniej czterdzieści pięć minut. Reed miał spędzić godzinę sam na sam z androidem, który przyprawiał go o gęsią skórkę samą swoją obecnością. I nawet nie mógł włączyć radia, bo z jakiegoś powodu zawsze wtedy siadał akumulator. Maszyny naprawdę nie lubiły Reeda.

Niech ten dzień wreszcie się skończy.

\- O czym wy dwaj tam trajkotaliście, co? – spytał po dziesięciu minutach jazdy w krępującej ciszy. – O co chodziło twojemu durnemu braciszkowi?

RK oderwał wzrok od fascynującego widoku sunących w żółwim tempie samochodów.

\- RK800 nie jest... – zaczął, ale urwał, widząc minę Gavina. – Niech panu będzie. Connor zauważył ślady pańskiego materiału genetycznego na mojej twarzy. Wyciągnął błędne wnioski.

\- Materiału...

\- Pańskiej spermy – wyjaśnił uprzejmie RK.

\- Wiem, co to jest, kurwa – warknął Reed. Rumieniec znów się pojawił i z miejsca zbliżył się do odcienia buraczkowego. – I myślał, że cię napastowałem, tak? Jezus.

\- Connor jest bardzo opiekuńczy względem mnie. Można powiedzieć, że i on, podobnie jak pan, uważa mnie za swojego młodszego brata. Sądzi, że ponieważ nie jestem dewiantem, jestem bardziej niż inne androidy bezbronny wobec ksenofobicznych ataków. Myli się, oczywiście.

\- Cudownie, kurwa, fantastycznie.

\- Proszę się nie obawiać. Wyjaśniłem mu, co zaszło.

Reed przygryzł wargę. 

\- Tak? A konkretnie? Co mu powiedziałeś?

\- Że poszedł pan do toalety, by się masturbować, mimo mojej seksualnej oferty. I że podjąłem decyzję, aby wbrew pańskiej niechęci jednak jeszcze raz zaoferować moją asystę. Sytuacja zaowocowała kontaminacją moich oralnych analizatorów. Nie było w tym pańskiej winy. Przekazałem to Connorowi w formie transmisji.

Reed zakrztusił się przekleństwem i przez chwilę miał nadzieję, że to już koniec jego mąk na tym padole, bo kierownica wyskoczyła mu z osłabłej nagle ręki i samochód wjechał z impetem na pobocze. Ale niestety. RK chwycił kierownicę prawą ręką, a lewą zamaszyście klepnął Reeda w plecy. Siedział na miejscu pasażera, więc ten szereg ruchów sprawił, że klatka piersiowa androida ocierała się teraz o unieruchomione temblakiem ramię Reeda, a twarz znalazła tuż przy jego uchu. RK nie oddychał, ale ucho Gavina i tak ścierpło, jakby owiało je ciepłe, wilgotne powietrze.

Gavin odrzucił głowę do tyłu i ciężko łapał oddech, podczas gdy RK łagodnym półkolem wprowadził samochód z powrotem na zatłoczoną jezdnię i wśliznął się między dwie automatyczne taksówki, być może telepatycznie zmuszając jedną z nich do ustąpienia mu miejsca, kto go tam, kurwa, wiedział. Było jasne, że starał się nie urażać zranionej ręki Reeda, ale Gavin i tak czuł syntetyczną twardość jego ciała, raz po raz napierającą na jego ramię. Rumieniec na jego twarzy zyskał nową przyczynę.

\- Chrrryste – wysapał w końcu, kiedy nareszcie złapał oddech, a bliskość androida stała się już nie do zniesienia. Odepchnął rękę RK i z ulgą przejął kierownicę.

\- Jest pan pewien, że może pan prowadzić? Z tą ręką...

\- Powiedziałem, że masz go nie dotykać. Jezus, ale z ciebie bezczelny skurwiel, wiesz? Podsumujmy: przesłałeś Kondomowi wideo o tym, jak mnie molestujesz, i łaskawie zaświadczyłeś, że to nie była moja wina, tak?

RK zmarszczył brwi. Obie jego dłonie spoczywały na udach, całkowicie niewinne.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego pan tak to nazy...

\- BO MNIE ZMOLESTOWAŁEŚ, JASNA KURWA!!! Mógłbym złożyć skargę, ale jak znam swoje szczęście, to i tak wszystko skrupiłoby się na mnie. Kto mi uwierzy, że pieprzony android... – Gavin urwał nagle, uświadamiając sobie, że jego wizerunek na pewno by się nie poprawił, gdyby na komisariacie pojawiły się plotki, że był obłapiany przez androida. – A zresztą nieważne. Kibel to miejsce prywatne, nie właź tam za mną, jasne? A poza tym... Nie waż się więcej pokazywać Connorowi niczego na mój temat. Wideo w szczególności.

Diodka RK zażółciła się na moment.

- To nieuniknione, niestety. Podczas transferu kontaktowego następuje otwarcie wszystkich niezabezpieczonych ścieżek i kanałów, aby umożliwić jak najwierniejszy przekaz informacji. Ja mam pełen wgląd w zawartość pamięci RK800, a on w moją, poza plikami tymczasowymi, oczywiście. Między androidami jest bardzo niewiele sekretów, detektywie Reed. 

\- Chwila – Reed podniósł palec wskazujący znad kierownicy. – Niezabezpieczone kanały, mówisz. Nowa zasada: żądam, żebyś wszystkie pliki dotyczące mnie trzymał w zabezpieczonym kanale. Z hasłem. Wszystkie… zdjęcia, filmy, wszystkie dane, wszystko. Nie wiem, jak to tam u was plastików działa, ale na pewno macie możliwość zaszyfrowania danych, nie? Nie życzę sobie, żebyś z kimkolwiek o mnie rozmawiał, jasne? Czy wy głąby nigdy nie słyszeliście o RODO?

- Chce pan – powiedział RK powoli. – żebym przechowywał informacje o panu w prywatnym folderze?

\- O to to. Właśnie.

\- I nie dzielił się nimi z nikim? – upewnił się RK.

- Dokładnie.

\- Mam... mieć pana na wyłączność?

Reed znów zaczął się dławić. RK cierpliwie sięgnął po kierownicę.

\- Nie rusz!

Android westchnął ze znużeniem.

\- Jest pan bardzo trudnym partnerem, detektywie Reed.

\- Tak? Poskarż się Fowlerowi, może da ci na Gwiazdkę innego, jeśli będziesz grzeczny.

\- Dziękuję, nie skorzystam. Nie zostałem skonstruowany, by się poddawać. Zresztą pańskie towarzystwo jest niezwykle stymulujące i zmusza mnie do bycia w ciągłym pogotowiu – RK zawahał się na chwilę. – Podoba mi się to – dodał dziwnym głosem. Kiedy Reed na niego spojrzał, na twarzy androida malował się równie dziwny wyraz. Jakby RK nie był pewien, czy użył właściwego słowa. W szybie pasażera odbicie jego diodki było jaskrawo żółte, jak znak ostrzegawczy.

\- Świetnie. Tylko mi tu nie zdewiantuj z tej uciechy – burknął Gavin.

\- Prawdopodobieństwo mojej dewiacji wynosi niecałe 2%, detektywie Reed. Prawdopodobieństwo, że to pan będzie jej przyczyną, to okrągłe zero. Może pan spać spokojnie. Z punktu widzenia procesów zachodzących w moich komponentach jest pan całkowicie irrelewantny.

Reed poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie gdzieś w środku na dźwięk tego słowa. Przełknął ślinę i odchrząknął.

\- I dobrze – mruknął.

\- Czy to pośladki?

\- Hę?

RK uniósł brew i ruchem podbródka wskazał rysunek Chen na gipsie.

\- Heh, no. Chen to zołza.

\- Pan i oficer Chen wydajecie się dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Według moich informacji rysowanie i podpisywanie się na gipsie jest popularną praktyką wśród przyjaciół. Dlaczego?

Reed wzruszył zdrowym ramieniem.

\- Bo ja wiem. Ludzie nie lubią pustych, białych kartek. Prędzej czy później znajdzie się ktoś, kto nabazgra na takiej fiuta. Z gipsem jest pewnie tak samo.

\- Hm – RK odwrócił głowę, by obserwować przesuwający się za oknem krajobraz. – Pozwoli mi się pan podpisać? Obiecuję, że nie narysuję fiuta.

Reed parsknął mimo woli.

\- Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Ale... – zawahał się.

Nadeszła pora, by przyznać przed samym sobą, że był skazany na towarzystwo RK tak długo, jak długo ich współpraca przynosiła pozytywny skutek. Nieważne, jak bardzo Reed nie znosił androida; jedynym sposobem na pozbycie się go – poza starym, dobrym wepchnięciem pod pędzący pociąg – było poniesienie pasma klęsk podczas kolejnych śledztw. A Reed nie był na tyle głupi, by sabotować własną pracę. Zwłaszcza że tę pracę lubił i był w niej dobry. Pozostawało mu więc tylko zacisnąć zęby i zachowywać się wobec swojego… ugh, swojego partnera jak poważny, dorosły człowiek.

– Niech ci będzie. W schowku powinien być flamaster.

LED androida zapulsował w wyraźnym zaskoczeniu. RK poczekał, aż stanęli na światłach, ostrożnie przytrzymał rękę Reeda i z namaszczeniem wypisał na gipsie ciąg nieludzko regularnych liter i cyfr: RK900 #313 248 317-87. Estetyka nie była chyba najmocniejszą stroną RK, bo jego podpis częściowo najechał na rysunek Chen. Gdyby spojrzeć na całość z odpowiedniej strony, z tej, z której pośladki wyglądały jak serce, podpis androida przypominał wbijającą się w nie dzidę.

Heh. Głupie androidy.

***

Rozmowa z informatorem miała dokładnie taki przebieg i rezultat, jak Reed przewidział. Chociaż patrzenie, jak RK spokojnie i całkowicie w granicach prawa terroryzuje gościa, by wyciągnąć z niego nawet te informacje, których udzielić nie chciał, sprawiło Reedowi dużo większą frajdę niż się spodziewał. RK był kurewsko atrakcyjny, kiedy terroryzował innych ludzi.

\- Proponuję, abyśmy jak najszybciej zdobyli nakaz przeszukania rezydencji Andronikova – odezwał się RK, kiedy szli z powrotem do samochodu. Informator uparł się, żeby zaparkowali pomiędzy na wpół opuszczonymi blokami, a potem kluczyli między nimi na piechotę, aż zgubią ewentualny ogon. Śmiechu warte, myślał Reed, marszcząc nos pod wpływem paskudnych zapachów buchających z mijanych śmietników. Zgubić ogon w dobie czipów i dronów, które można było kupić w każdym sklepie z elektroniką? Jeśli ktoś bardzo chciał wiedzieć, gdzie kto jest, i było go na to stać, krążenie po pustych uliczkach nie mogło go zmylić.

„To nie stanowi problemu. Mam wbudowany system blokowania elektronicznych urządzeń szpiegujących. Uruchomiłem go, gdy opuściliśmy komisariat”, odparł RK, kiedy Reed podzielił się z nim swoją myślą. Więc jednak był jakiś pożytek z partnera-androida.

Dioda RK zamigotała żółto.

\- Skontaktowałem się z Connorem – dodał android. – On i porucznik Anderson chcą nam towarzyszyć w przeszukaniu. Istnieje wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że ich i nasza sprawa są połączone.

Reed machnął ręką.

\- Droga wolna.

RK obrzucił go uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Jest pan dziś wyjątkowo ustępliwy, detektywie Reed. I nie używał pan dzisiaj tak wielu inwektyw wobec mnie. Mam się niepokoić?

\- Ha ha ha, nie przyzwyczajaj się. Mam dobry humor, bo ten parszywy dzień już się kończy.

Zbliżali się do samochodu, kiedy RK gwałtownie wyciągnął rękę, zatrzymując Reeda w pół kroku.

\- Co jest? – Reed instynktownie sięgnął po pistolet, w tym samym momencie uświadamiając sobie, że celowanie lewą ręką nie należało do jego najmocniejszych stron.

RK zignorował go i ostrożnie podszedł do samochodu. Przykląkł i zajrzał pod podwozie. Serce Gavina drgnęło w panice. Ktoś podłożył im ładunek wybuchowy? No jasne, idealne zakończenie dla takiego dnia. Dioda na skroni androida zatoczyła jeden żółty krąg, kiedy RK sięgnął pod samochód.

Coś zamiauczało rozdzierająco i RK stanął na nogi, trzymając w uniesionej dłoni strzępek niemiłosiernie ubłoconego futra. Gavin poczuł taką ulgę, że mimo woli parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

\- Jezus, a już myślałem… To tylko mały kociak, po co ten dramatyzm?

\- Ma złamaną łapę – RK podniósł brudnego kota na wysokość swoich oczu. – Jest niedożywiony, odwodniony i zapchlony.

\- Tak to jest, jak się żyje na ulicy. Pewnie chciał schować się przed zimnem. Czasem tak robią, jak silnik jest ciepły – Reed wyciągnął dłoń i podrapał kociaka po łebku. Kociak zapiszczał żałośnie.

\- Nie przeżyje długo w tych warunkach. Lepiej nie przedłużać jego cierpienia – RK podniósł drugą rękę i Reed zrozumiał ze zgrozą, że durny blaszak miał zamiar skręcić kociakowi kark.

\- Pojebało cię, ty pierdolony psycholu?? – syknął, wyrywając zwierzę z ręki RK i tuląc je do piersi. – Ćśśś, już w porządku – wymamrotał w jego zabłocone ucho, łypiąc wrogo na zaskoczonego androida. – Nie pozwolę brzydkiemu robotowi cię skrzywdzić.

Kot zamruczał i otarł się łebkiem o jego koszulę. 

\- Chyba pana polubił – zauważył RK.

Reed znów na niego łypnął, ale android nie wyglądał, jakby wygłoszony przez niego komentarz miał podtekst „zastanawiam się, dlaczego”. Jeśli już, to RK zdawał się zaintrygowany rozmiauczaną kupką futra.

\- Ta, no wiesz, jestem pewnie pierwszą osobą, która go nie skopała na dzień dobry – Gavin energicznie podrapał kociaka pod podbródkiem. – Albo nie groziła mu urwaniem pierdolonej głowy – dodał.

\- Zrobiłbym to delikatnie. Nic by nie poczuł.

\- Kurwa, ale z ciebie humanitarna siostra miłosierdzia, ja pierdolę.

\- Co pan w takim razie proponuje?

\- Weźmiemy go do weterynarza, a potem się zobaczy.

RK obrzucił go spojrzeniem, którego nie dało się określić inaczej niż niedowierzające.

\- Zamierza pan go zatrzymać?

\- Nie – odparł z żalem Reed. Kociak w jego ramionach mruczał teraz jednostajnie, patrząc na niego ogromnymi, bursztynowymi oczami, lśniącymi pośród skołtunionego burego futra. – Za rzadko bywam w domu. I nigdy na tyle długo, żeby zajmować się zwierzakami. He, kilka razy nawet zdarzyło mi się zasuszyć kaktusa – wyznał, wiedziony nagłym impulsem.

\- Znając pana, muszę się upewnić: to nie jest synonim masturbacji, prawda?

Reed po raz trzeci łypnął na RK z niechęcią. Plastik jak zwykle musiał zniszczyć nastrój.

\- Szkoda – dodał android. – Towarzystwo drugiej żywej istoty by panu posłużyło. Może stałby się pan mniej aspołeczny.

Pierdol się, chciał parsknąć Reed, ale wtedy właśnie kociak zamruczał głośniej i skubnął go w opuszkę kciuka. Gavin zamiauczał do niego, ignorując to, jak głupio musiał wyglądać. Manekinowi i tak nie robiło to żadnej różnicy. Jedna pozytywna cecha, jaka odróżniała androidy od ludzi.

– He, może – powiedział w końcu łaskawie. – O ile tą drugą żywą istotą nie byłby człowiek.

Za bardzo był pochłonięty cmokaniem do kociaka, aby zauważyć głodny wyraz wykwitający nagle na twarzy RK.

\- Nie – powiedział android powoli. – Byle nie człowiek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generalnie entropia oznacza niemożliwość danego zdarzenia. Im mniejsza, tym większe prawdopodobieństwo, że zdarzenie nastąpi. Jeśli jest zerowa, to znaczy, że nastąpi na pewno. Jakie zdarzenie? MIZIANIE, OCZYWIŚCIE. W przyrodzie entropia nigdy nie maleje, ale to jest fanfik. Wszystko jest tu możliwe XD
> 
> Alsoooo... Nie jestem jakąś wielką fanką kotów. Ale jeśli bardzo chcecie, to pozwolę Gavinowi zatrzymać tego, żeby kontynuować fandomową tradycję ;3


	6. W którym 10 okazuje się liczbą urojoną

_CL:\ >system startup__

_CL:\ >sprawdzanie dysków twardych i zewnętrznych...OK_

_CL:\ >sprawdzanie pamięci trwałej i podręcznej...OK_

_CL:\ >sprawdzanie stabilności systemu...OK_

_CL:\ >zapisywanie konfiguracji ustawień_

_CL:\ >transport i archiwizacja danych zakończone sukcesem_

_CL:\ >aktualizacja systemu zakończona sukcesem_

_CL:\ >wszystkie podsystemy w porządku_

_CL:\ >restart urządzenia za 3…2…1…start_

 

RK900 model numer 313 248 317 – 87 otworzył oczy. Jego wyświetlacz HUD natychmiast rozpoczął przesuwać przed nimi historię zakończonej właśnie długoterminowej stazy: powiadomił go, że trwała trzynaście godzin i siedemnaście minut, podczas których jego firewall powstrzymał sto jedenaście ataków hakerskich, a antywirus zneutralizował pięćdziesiąt siedem wirusów o różnych stopniach skomplikowania i zagrożenia. Jego kod źródłowy został automatycznie zbadany przez procesor główny na początku każdej pełnej godziny i autozapisany, za każdym razem towarzyszyła temu korekta drobnych błędów i eliminacja większych. Podczas stazy podłączony do sieci system RK900 pobrał i zainstalował najbardziej aktualne wersje programów i bazy danych, a także kilka nowych dodatków. RK900 przejrzał je teraz starannie i pousuwał te, o których sądził, że na nic mu się nie przydadzą.

Miał też kilka nowych wiadomości. Alert od CyberLife informujący go o zbliżającym się terminie konserwacji dysku twardego. Newsletter z gazetką DPD zapraszający go na imprezę z okazji narodzin dziecka sierżanta Kennedy’ego. Codzienny, rozsyłany automatycznie mail od Markusa, dotyczący nowo otwartego centrum pomocy dla świeżo wybudzonych androidów – ten równie automatycznie wylądował w spamie, „z powodów znanych CyberLife, ale dość skomplikowanych do wyjaśnienia”. Wyjątkowo żadnej wiadomości od Connora. Wyjątkowo, bo RK900 zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do znajdowania w swojej skrzynce odbiorczej co najmniej dwóch emaili od 800 dziennie, jak choćby niedawno zdjęcie śpiącego, śliniącego się bernardyna, razem ze zdjęciem również śpiącego i również nieco obślinionego porucznika Andersona. Obie fotografie wyświetliły się na jego HUDzie lekko zniekształcone, jakby ktoś początkowo ozdobił je filtrem z chmarą małych serduszek, a następnie próbował go zdjąć, ale nie zdołał usunąć całego kodu. RK900 zapisywał wiadomości od Connora we własnoręcznie utworzonym folderze RK800\spam. Folder miał już niemal terabajt objętości i składał się głównie ze zdjęć porucznika Andersona i jego psa w najwyższej rozdzielczości oraz kilku filmów z serwisu Youtube, na których psy i koty robiły typowo psie i kocie rzeczy. Connor chętnie dzielił się swoimi doświadczeniami i był najbardziej zaawansowanym androidem na komisariacie – poza RK900, oczywiście, jedynym istniejącym prototypem androida najnowszej generacji – co czyniło z niego pożytecznego sojusznika i dobrego przewodnika po świecie, w którym RK900 przyszło się aktywować; miał jednak kilka cech, z transplantowania których zrezygnowano podczas konstruowania RK900, i których brak RK900 uważał za znaczną przewagę serii 900 nad serią 800. Jedną z tych cech była nadgorliwość w okazywaniu przyjaznych uczuć.

Czekało również na niego sześć wiadomości od detektywa Reeda, który tej cechy nie posiadał z całą pewnością. Pierwsza, wysłana o godzinie 3:17 nad ranem, zawierała obrazek ryby z gatunku Psychrolutes marcidus oraz dwa słowa: _to ty_. _Kurws zyy numer komu ja to wyslaem_ , mówiła druga, nadana dwie i pół minuty po poprzedniej. _Oesu_ , głosiła tylko trzecia. _Zignoruj to blasxzak_ , czwarta. Piąta była pusta. Ostatnią, wysłaną niemal godzinę później, było zdjęcie przewróconego pojemnika na śmieci z tekstem: _a to ty hehhelolz_.

Powieka RK900 drgnęła lekko, ale android zgodnie z poleceniem detektywa zignorował wszystkie wiadomości. Nie usunął ich jednak. Wylądowały w folderze, w którym RK900 gromadził pliki mogące mieć pozytywny wpływ na jego relacje z detektywem Reedem. Objętość tego folderu, zabezpieczonego hasłem i ukrytego pośród najbardziej zawiłych wersów kodu obsługującego jeden z mniej istotnych komponentów, wskutek czego najmniej narażonego na atak hakerski – również w zgodzie z rozkazem Gavina – dawno już przekroczyła dwa terabajty i powoli zmierzała ku trzeciemu.

Poskromienie narowistego charakteru detektywa Reeda było tylko jedną z dyrektyw, jakie wyznaczył sobie RK900, kiedy podjął pracę w DPD, w dodatku początkowo także jedną z mniej naglących, ale z czasem wysunęła się ona niemal na czoło, zawsze widoczna w polu HUD, frustrująca jak nadkruszony ząb.

RK900 wolałby, aby jego stosunki z Gavinem układały się pomyślniej. Nie z powodów osobistych, bynajmniej. Pozytywne relacje z partnerem korzystnie wpłynęłyby na efektywność ich współpracy, a także na jego przyszłość jako androida-detektywa. Aby to uzyskać, RK900 musiał dogłębnie zanalizować przyzwyczajenia, zamiłowania, hobby, lęki i pozostałe tajemnice składające się na niewielką postać Gavina Reeda i zaplanować sposób, w jaki należałoby go podejść. RK900 został stworzony, by polować. Na dewiantów wprawdzie, nie na ludzi, ale czymże była dewiacja androida, jeśli nie próbą stania się człowiekiem? Ustalanie strategii łowów oraz wybieranie przynęty i straszaka leżało w jego naturze. Sprawiało, że niebieska krew żywiej krążyła w jego przewodach, maksymalizując moc przetwórczą jego procesora, przyśpieszając wytwarzanie płynu w oralnych analizatorach.

\- Reed to dobry glina, jeden z najlepszych – powiedział kapitan Fowler, kiedy RK900 pojawił się na komisariacie, by zaliczyć wymagane testy. – Ale jest… No, zobaczysz zresztą. Nieznośny. Pewnie będziesz miał gdzieś, jak cię traktuje – dodał kapitan, mając zapewne na myśli fakt, że RK900 nie był zawirusowany przez błędy w oprogramowaniu, zwane przez dewiantów emocjami. – ale nie daj mu wejść sobie na głowę. Będzie ciężko, ale próbuj go oswoić. Jeśli będzie trzeba, łap go za mordę i zmuś, aby cię wysłuchał, masz na to moje pozwolenie i błogosławieństwo. I na miłość boską, nie pozwól, żeby pobił nam kolejnego ważnego świadka. Czasem trzeba go trzymać na smyczy, żeby nie zrobił krzywdy sobie i innym. Jasne?

\- Oczywiście, kapitanie Fowler – odparł RK900. Jego LED zataczał jasnożółte kółka, kiedy android absorbował informacje i formował wstępny plan.

\- Ma dzisiaj wolne, więc możesz zająć jego terminal. Przejrzyj jego teczkę, jego sprawy, takie tam. No, sio – kapitan machnął ręką i RK900 skłonił głowę i bez słowa opuścił jego gabinet.

Teczka personalna detektywa Reeda, a także konsultacja z Connorem, który jak zwykle chętnie podzielił się informacjami, pozwoliły RK900 wysnuć wniosek, że Gavin z natury jest agresywny, nieposłuszny, lekkomyślny i ma skłonność do autodestrukcji objawiającą się w niezdrowych nałogach i ryzykanckich posunięciach. Obserwacja w miejscu pracy, kiedy Gavin w końcu się w niej pojawił, potwierdziła tę hipotezę.

Następnym logicznym krokiem było zapoznanie się z historią przeglądarki w jego telefonie, który detektyw zapomniał ze sobą wziąć, idąc do toalety. Żadne zabezpieczenie nie stanowiło wystarczającej ochrony przed inwazyjnym oprogramowaniem śledczym RK900 i nawet ewidentna paranoja Gavina, na skutek której wszystkie jego hasła składały się z chaotycznych i nic nieznaczących ciągów cyfr, liter i znaków specjalnych, nie uchroniła jego prywatnych folderów przed cybernetycznymi mackami RK900. RK900 prześlizgnął się niczym duch przez profile detektywa na portalach społecznościowych, tych ogólnodostępnych i tych dla wtajemniczonych; przez jego komentarze na forach fandomowych i specjalistycznych; przez najczęściej otwierane gry, filmy i książki w jego prywatnej bibliotece plików. W przyśpieszonym tempie obejrzał wszystkie zapisane w ulubionych filmy pornograficzne i na ich podstawie stworzył profil psychologiczno-emocjonalny Gavina Reeda, do którego zamierzał dostosować swój sposób postępowania z detektywem.

\- Detektyw Reed nie będzie zachwycony, kiedy się o tym dowie – ostrzegł Connor.

\- Dopilnujmy więc, aby się nie dowiedział – odparł obojętnie RK900. – Czy porucznik Anderson wie, że robisz mu zdjęcia, kiedy śpi?

\- Słyszałeś, że nowa wersja oprogramowania prekonstrukcyjnego jest o 0,004% stabilniejsza? – Connor natychmiast zmienił temat. Jego LED przez ułamek sekundy migotał satysfakcjonującą czerwienią świeżej krwi.

RK900, jak każdy drapieżnik, zawsze celował prosto w tętnicę.

Profil psychologiczny detektywa Reeda, oparty na jego pornograficznych gustach, sugerował, że Gavin, mimo agresywnej postawy, miał w głębi duszy naturę uległą i skłonną do podporządkowania się silniejszemu, dominującemu partnerowi, jeśli ten wykaże się wystarczającą determinacją. Dodatkowym atutem u partnera, sądząc po ilości japońskich animacji dla dorosłych zapisanych w Ulubionych i aktywności Gavina na specyficznych forach społecznościowych, było posiadanie jednej lub więcej nieludzkich cech fizycznych. Jedna z sublist w jego folderze zatytułowana była, nawiasem mówiąc, po prostu #monsterfucking. Co ciekawe, znalazło się na niej kilka filmów z udziałem androidów. RK900 uznał tę informację za istotną i natychmiast zasubskrybował się do newslettera CyberLife/AfterDark, oferującego androidom nowinki z zakresu seksualnego pożycia z ich ludzkimi partnerami. Przygotowanie na każdą okazję to podstawa dobrego planu.

RK900 miał wbudowanych wiele fizycznych atutów i atrybutów, które można było uznać za nieludzkie, ale rozszerzeń nigdy za dużo. Zaprojektowano go, by infiltrował, manipulował, dominował i eliminował. Był zdeterminowany i zorientowany na sukces. Porażka nie istniała ani w jego słowniku, ani w oprogramowaniu.

Gavin Reed wydawał się łatwym łupem, małym kąskiem do rozgryzienia na jedno kłapnięcie zębów – metaforycznie rzecz ujmując, oczywiście – a jednak okazał się źródłem nieustającej frustracji dla RK900 i przysłowiowym cierniem w jego boku, zmuszającym kod antydewiacyjny RK900 do regularnych aktualizacji. Gdyby nie one, RK900 sądził, że prędzej raczej niż później strzeliłby Gavina, kolokwialnie mówiąc, w pysk. Już trzy razy wyrosła przed nim czerwona ściana z ostrzegawczym „LICZ DO DZIESIĘCIU”: predewiacja, dodatkowe zabezpieczenie – poza wzmocnionym kodem – różniące model 900 od jego poprzednika. Stanowiła jedynie ostrzeżenie o niebezpiecznie rozchwianym systemie i konieczności podjęcia kroków przez samego RK900. Skruszenie jej – bądź zignorowanie – nie inicjowało dewiacji, oznaczało jednak nieodwracalne zmiany w kodzie, których nie mógł usunąć następujący natychmiast po nim automatyczny restart i formatowanie całego systemu. Metoda stara jak świat, ale skuteczna, zwłaszcza dla sfrustrowanych androidów, mimo że w jednym przypadku RK900 musiał liczyć do dziesięciu sto siedem razy pod rząd, w stu siedmiu różnych językach – wliczając binarny – aby jego wytrącony z równowagi zachowaniem detektywa Reeda system się ustabilizował.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc jednak, RK900 był dobrej myśli. Detektyw Reed reagował na techniki zainicjowane przez RK900 w sposób ambiwalentny, ale dający nadzieję. Odpowiedzią Gavina na przyjętą taktykę był wzrost nie tylko poziomu jego zaangażowania w ich współpracę, ale też gotowości do współzawodniczenia i towarzyszyła temu fizyczna reakcja organizmu, co świadczyło, że obrana metoda była słuszna i należało ją kontynuować. RK900 nie znalazł jeszcze sposobu na zredukowanie poziomu stresu detektywa, który podskakiwał do niespotykanych i, jeśli RK900 miał być szczery, absurdalnych wysokości, kiedy tylko RK900 znajdował się w pobliżu, ale była to prawdopodobnie kwestia czasu i kilku drobnych regulacji w egzekucji planu. Ludzki mózg nie jest zbyt skomplikowanym mechanizmem i RK900 był pewien, że wkrótce detektyw Reed zacznie utożsamiać jego obecność z pozytywnymi wrażeniami, dzięki czemu ich dalsza współpraca potoczy się po łagodniejszych torach. Detektyw Reed stanowił wyzwanie dla procesorów RK900, ale wyzwania istniały, by je pokonywać. RK900 zauważył, że coraz częściej wyczekiwał następnego spotkania z Reedem. Detektyw sprawiał, że android musiał wciąż mieć się na baczności, przetwarzać informacje na najwyższych obrotach. Było to [ _< del> ~~ekscytujące i podniecające uczucie~~ <//del>_] niezwykle stymulujące doświadczenie dla wciąż rozwijającej się i uczącej maszyny. Jeśli jemu bliskość detektywa Reeda zaczynała się pozytywnie kojarzyć, nie ulegało wątpliwości, że detektyw Reed wkrótce odpowie tym samym.

RK900 zakończył autoskanowanie, wyłączył okienka z powiadomieniami, by oczyścić swój HUD, po czym płynnym ruchem wstał z kanapy.

\- Jasna cholera...! – stęknął porucznik Anderson, odskakując tak gwałtownie, jak pozwalały mu na to wiek i niebagatelna waga ciała.

\- Hank, mówiłem przecież.

\- Musiałem sprawdzić! Miał otwarte oczy, a nie oddychał!

\- Hank, androidy nie oddychają – wyjaśnił cierpliwie Connor, rzucając RK900 przepraszające spojrzenie. – Wszystko w porządku, Dziewiątek?

\- Oczywiście – odparł RK900. Strzepnął zbłąkany kłak psiej sierści, który osiadł mu na rękawie, poprawił nienagannie ułożony kołnierz kurtki i równie nienaganne mankiety. – Poruczniku Anderson, dziękuję za pozwolenie na skorzystanie z pańskiej kanapy. Jeśli to nie kłopot, prosiłbym o przedłużenie tego pozwolenia na wypadek przyszłych przerw konserwacyjnych. Na komisariacie nie ma wydzielonego pomieszczenia technicznego na takie sytuacje. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że widok androida pogrążonego w długoterminowej stazie wprawia ludzi w zakłopotanie. Nie chciałbym stać się źródłem niepokojącej atmosfery wśród naszych współpracowników.

\- Um, jasne – wymamrotał porucznik. Podrapał się po brodzie i zerknął na Connora. – Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, ale mi casa es su casa. I tak dalej.

Connor ledwo dostrzegalnie skinął głową i RK900 nie miał wątpliwości, że to on poprosił porucznika o udostępnienie drugiemu androidowi miejsca w swoim mieszkaniu.

Porucznik miał na sobie tę samą koszulkę, w którą był ubrany na ostatnim zdjęciu przysłanym przez Connora. Kiedy RK900 machinalnie przeskanował swoich towarzyszy, dostrzegł na niej zaschnięte ślady śliny i thirium.

\- To jak, wszystko gra? Nic się nie zawiesza? – spytał porucznik, błogo nieświadomy faktu, że jego ubranie wciąż nosi ślady nocnych aktywności jego i Connora.

\- Wszystkie zespoły sprawne – potwierdził RK900, ignorując wyskakujący nagle alert o lekkiej niestabilności systemu. Nie było o czym mówić, jego procesor dał sobie z nią radę niemal w tej samej sekundzie, w której się pojawiła, jak zwykle sugerując również jej przyczynę:

_{fakt: <intymna relacja między modelem RK800 a człowiekiem> = błąd: <współczulne przeniesienie emulacji emocji na model RK900> = egzekucja: <usunięte>}_

\- Powinieneś sprawić sobie jakiś kąt do spania, chłopcze. Nie możesz spędzać całego życia na komisariacie.

RK900 nie omieszkał zauważyć, że porucznik nie zaproponował użyczenia mu swojej kanapy na stałe. Było mu to obojętne. Dnie i noce miał wypełnione pracą i spędzanie ich na komisariacie było najbardziej logicznym wyjściem. CyberLife wyposażyło DPD w najnowocześniejszy akumulator dla policyjnych androidów i tylko brak odizolowanego pomieszczenia, w którym RK900 mógłby spędzać długoterminowe stazy, sprawiał, że czasem niemożliwością było przebywanie tam dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Stazy długoterminowe zdarzały się jednak rzadko, raz na kilka miesięcy, RK900 nie widział więc problemu w tym, że do tej pory nie zaczął się rozglądać za mieszkaniem.

Maszyna nie potrzebuje własnego kąta do spania. Jedyne, czego potrzebuje, to miejsce do pracy.

\- Zastanowię się nad tym – odparł tylko. – Teraz muszę jednak wrócić na komisariat. Podczas stazy niektóre fakty dotyczące jednej z moich spraw ułożyły się w logiczną całość. Muszę to skonsultować z detektywem Reedem.

Porucznik uniósł brew.

\- Nie chcę cię martwić, ale mamy sobotni poranek. Reed najprawdopodobniej ciągle odsypia wczorajszą balangę, o ile ktoś go zaprosił.

\- Wspominał, że ma plany na wieczór – podpowiedział usłużnie Connor. – Chyba będzie lepiej, jeśli pojedziesz sam na komisariat, RK.

\- Detektyw Reed to mój partner. Nie mogę działać za jego plecami.

\- Czasami będziesz musiał, chłopcze. Reed to palant. Nie daj mu sobie wejść na głowę.

\- Kapitan Fowler zalecił mi to samo – RK900 uśmiechnął się mimo woli. _{błąd: <usunięty automatycznie>}_. – Zapamiętam. Ale muszę zobaczyć się z detektywem. Ta sprawa może się łączyć z czymś, czym detektyw Reed zajmował się dwa lata temu. Wtedy nie udało się znaleźć sprawcy. Być może tym razem będziemy mieli więcej szczęścia.

\- Twój pogrzeb – porucznik wzruszył ramionami. – Bawcie się dobrze.

\- Dziękuję – odparł RK900 i odwrócił się do drzwi.

\- Ojej! – wykrzyknął za nim Connor. – RK, poczekaj, masz całe plecy w sierści Sumo! – Nim RK900 zdążył zareagować, Connor zaczął energicznie strzepywać kłaki z jego kurtki. – Następnym razem rozłożymy folię na kanapie. Zły Sumo!

Leżący przy drzwiach bernardyn zastrzygł jednym uchem.

\- Mówiłem, że go rozpuszczasz – burknął porucznik Anderson. – Ja nie pozwalałem mu włazić na meble.

\- To też jego dom, Hank. Hm, to na nic, na czarnym widać każdy włos. Dziewiątek, dam ci coś na zmianę. Zostaw kurtkę i spodnie, upierzemy je.

RK900 miał wielką ochotę westchnąć. Jego procesor pomocnie zidentyfikował problem:

_{błąd: <emulacja emocji [irytacja]>: usunąć? Y/Y}_

RK900 skorygował błąd systemu i ściągnął kurtkę z emblematami CyberLife. Rzeczywiście, jej czarna część pokryta była różnobarwną psią sierścią. Tył czarnych spodni wyglądał jeszcze gorzej.

RK900 założył oferowane mu przez Connora dżinsy – szare, przyciasne, ale i tak leżące na androidzie lepiej niż leżałyby na mężczyźnie jego rozmiarów – ale odmówił przyjęcia zamiennika dla swojej kurtki. RK900 był tylko maszyną, jednakże krzykliwe koszule i wyciągnięte bluzy, w których lubował się, pod wpływem porucznika, jego poprzednik, wytrącały procesory androida z równowagi. Czarna koszula z wysokim kołnierzem, którą nosił pod kurtką, ze względu na obcisłość spodni wyciągnięta na zewnątrz, powinna wystarczyć, zwłaszcza że nie miał w rozkładzie dnia żadnych oficjalnych wizyt wymagających formalnego ubioru.

\- No, no – powiedział porucznik, przyglądając mu się krytycznie. – Może jednak Reed ucieszy się na twój widok.

Po przeanalizowaniu swojego wyglądu RK900 uznał, że porucznik mógł mieć rację. Może powinien uwzględnić noszenie obcisłych spodni w planie zjednania sobie detektywa.

\- Hm, może jednak powinieneś się przebrać - Connor przyjrzał się uważnie nogom RK900. Jego LED był żółty i RK900 wiedział, że Connor nie jest zachwycony sugestią, że detektyw Reed może uznać go za atrakcyjnego. Już kilka dni temu na komisariacie RK800 udowodnił swoją nadopiekuńczość względem nowszego androida.

Z jakiegoś powodu ta myśl wywołała w RK900 kolejną emulację irytacji. Wyprostował się wyniośle.

\- Nie trzeba. Zobaczymy się w poniedziałek, 800. Poruczniku Anderson, radzę jak najszybciej wyprać tę koszulę. Nowe thirium ma tendencje do utleniania się i może zostawić dziury w tkaninie – rzucił na odchodnym.

Skonfundowany porucznik spojrzał w dół i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przypatrzył się swojej koszulce, na której dla ludzkiego oka widać było tylko kilka plam po keczupie, natomiast LED Connora zaczerwienił się nagle, a jego policzki powlekły się błękitem.

RK900 odwrócił się z satysfakcją towarzyszącą celnie wymierzonemu ciosowi i opuścił dom porucznika.

 

^^^^^^

 

Kiedy detektyw Reed w końcu otworzył drzwi, powieki RK900 zamrugały w przyśpieszonym tempie. Włosy Reeda sterczały na wszystkie strony, oczy były zapuchnięte, a policzki pokrywała szorstka, wyglądająca na tygodniową szczecina. Kiedy widzieli się ostatni raz, dwa dni temu, szczęka Reeda była najwyżej lekko sina od niezbyt starannie ogolonego zarostu.

Ale to nie nienaturalnie przyśpieszony porost włosów detektywa Reeda sprawił, że pole widzenia RK900 zalały ostrzeżenia o niestabilności systemu. Sprawiła to dresowa bluza z napisem Huron River Rats i wizerunkiem komiksowego szczura, dziwnie podobnego z rysów pyska do Gavina, na piersi. Oraz z kapturem wyposażonym w puchate mysie uszy, naciągniętym niedbale na głowę i zapewne w połowie odpowiedzialnym za stan Gavinowej fryzury.

Bluza była na tyle obszerna, zwłaszcza na niewielkiej postaci detektywa, że sięgała połowy jego ud. Nagich ud. O ile RK900 mógł się zorientować, bluza była jedynym ubraniem, jakie Reed na sobie miał.

_{błąd sterowników: <wzrost temperatury rdzenia o 14%>= egzekucja: <włączono chłodnicę>}_

Przytulony policzkiem do drzwi detektyw Reed mrugnął ospale, najpierw jednym okiem, potem drugim. Potem potarł jedno z nich pięścią i ziewnął rozdzierająco. Potem skrzywił się nieprzyjaźnie.

\- Czego – warknął.

RK900 uznał za stosowne uśmiechnąć się nieco szerzej niż było to potrzebne. Bez przesady jednak. Tylko na tyle, by przypomnieć o istnieniu ostrych zębów za jego wargami. Znajdował się na terytorium Gavina, gdzie detektyw czuł się bezpieczny i miał nad nim przewagę. RK900 nie zamierzał naruszać miru domowego Reeda. Na razie. Mały pokaz dominacji był jednak jak najbardziej wskazany i korzystny. Detektyw Reed zbladł, a następnie zarumienił się pod swoją szczeciną i sięgnął w dół, by obciągnąć dres niemal poniżej kolan.

Drobna misja, drobny, ale satysfakcjonujący sukces.

\- Dzień dobry, detektywie Reed. Mam nowe informacje dotyczące naszej sprawy. Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy je przedyskutować na komisariacie.

\- Wiesz, kurwa, co to jest weekend? – Reed przeciągnął dłonią po swojej zmarnowanej twarzy, wciąż czerwonej niczym owoc dzikiej róży. RK900 wyczytał z niej brak snu i nadmierne spożycie alkoholu ubiegłej nocy.

\- Wiem, że zależy panu na znalezieniu sprawcy. I udało mi się znaleźć... mięcho.

\- Oessss, mówiłem, żebyś tak nie mówił. Brzmisz jak cholerny zbok.

\- Uczę się od pana, detektywie.

Reed westchnął i oparł się czołem o framugę. Uszaty kaptur zsunął się do końca z jego głowy.

\- Dobrze się pan czuje?

\- Mam uczulenie na tego pieprzonego kota – wymamrotał detektyw. Musiał być rzeczywiście wykończony. RK900 nie sądził, aby w normalnych okolicznościach Reed przyznał się przed nim do takiej słabości. – I najebałem się wczoraj z kumplem w trupa. Wychodzi na to, że nie należy łączyć leków przeciwalergicznych z wódą.

\- Istotnie – RK900 posłał mu karcące spojrzenie.

Reed zatrząsł się lekko i odwrócił od niego.

\- Skoro już tu jesteś, to właź i czekaj. Muszę wziąć prysznic – rzucił przez ramię, okrążając zastygłą na środku krótkiego korytarza roombę.

RK900 wszedł do mieszkania i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Stanął nad zamarłą roombą i przeskanował ją automatycznie. Wszystkie wymagane do startu komponenty robota były w dobrym stanie, jego ustawienia wskazywały też, że miał wyznaczoną trasę sprzątania, a jednak LED na plastikowym pancerzu świecił upartą, złowrogą czerwienią. RK900 zmarszczył brwi. Przykucnął przy roombie i dotknął jej wyświetlacza, deaktywując nanoboty na dłoni, by ułatwić transfer danych. Roomba zamrugała, zmieniła kolor światełka na jasnozielony i podjęła ustalony kurs.

Z łazienki w głębi mieszkania dobiegł szum wody, potem łoskot spadających na kafelkową podłogę plastikowych przedmiotów i kilka przekleństw.

RK900 wyminął roombę i obszedł mieszkanie detektywa, skanując najdrobniejszy szczegół. Zanotował kilka pustych butelek turlających się po podłodze i na wpół pustą paczkę papierosów na wysłużonej kanapie. Przewrócone sterty komiksów pod długim parapetem. Kurz zalegający niezbyt grubą, ale już zauważalną warstwą na mało używanych meblach. Ogromny, panoramiczny ekran telewizyjny zawieszony na ścianie, lekko przekrzywiony i straszący odchodzącymi od niego niczym pajęczyna kablami. Zwisający z jednego z nich pająkokształtny kontroler do konsoli.

Wyglądało na to, że w ostatnim czasie detektyw Reed nie miał nastroju na porządki. Przyczyn nagłego niechlujstwa mogło być wiele, ale w tym wypadku RK900 stawiał na wybuch androidzkiej rewolucji, zmianę znanego Reedowi porządku świata i obawę o pracę.

Obicie kanapy pokrywały kłaki kociego futra. RK900 westchnął ze znużeniem _{błąd-usunąć-Y/Y}._

Winowajca wkrótce się ujawnił. Kot uratowany przez detektywa Reeda wystawił łebek spod kanapy i obrzucił androida nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem zmrużonych żółtych oczu. Miał krótkie i dość rzadkie rozczochrane futro o niespotykanej maści: czarne, ale poprzetykane białymi włosami, szpakowate, w niektórych miejscach na tyle rzadkie, że prześwitywało spod niego różowe ciało. Wokół oczu i nosa białych włosów było zdecydowanie więcej i tworzyły maskę kojarzącą się bardziej z wilkiem niż kotem. Lykoi, podpowiedziała RK900 baza online. Mutacja zaakceptowana jako odrębna rasa, kot wilkołaczy. Czip wszczepiony pod skórę podał androidowi imię kota, nazwisko i adres jego właściciela oraz brak informacji o zaginięciu.

Kot wydał odgłos bardziej przypominający warczenie psa niż kocie syknięcie i schował się z powrotem pod kanapę. Ciekawe. Baza twierdziła, że lykoi były bardzo przyjacielskie, czasem nawet wobec obcych. Być może każdy, kto spędzał więcej czasu z detektywem Reedem, prędzej czy później się do niego upodabniał. A może kot wciąż pamiętał, że RK900 zamierzał, jak ujął to detektyw, „miłosiernie ukręcić mu łeb”.

Woda w łazience wciąż głośno szumiała, a kiedy RK900 podregulował stabilizator dźwięków, usłyszał podśpiewywanie.

\- I’m walking on sunshiiine, łooooooo – nucił detektyw Reed, w kółko tę samą linijkę, czasem zastępując słowa sylabami: „na na nana na naaa”. Nie miał talentu wokalnego, ale jego głos odznaczał się częstotliwością i melodyką, które w bardzo kompatybilny sposób rezonowały z procesorami audio RK900.

RK900 strategicznie wybrał takie miejsce w pokoju, gdzie jego ubranie najmniej narażone było na kontakt z kocią sierścią i gdzie głos detektywa Reeda był najlepiej słyszalny, i stanął tam nieruchomo, z rękoma schowanymi za plecami.

Sześć minut później detektyw Reed wyszedł z łazienki, ogolony, z mokrymi włosami i skórą zaróżowioną od gorącej wody i energicznego szorowania. Miał na sobie jedynie ręcznik owinięty wokół bioder i zostawiał na podłodze mokre ślady stóp.

_{błąd sterowników: wzrost temperatury rdzenia o 26%}_

_{niestabilność systemu^}_

_{błąd: <emulacja emocji=/niezidentyfikowane/>: usunąć? Y/Y}_

\- Co jest, kurwa, szumisz jak mój stary pecet – Detektyw Reed spojrzał na niego przez ramię i zmarszczył brwi. – I co się stało z twoją kurtką? Myślałem, że jest fabrycznie przyszyta do twojego tyłka.

_{błąd: <emulacja emocji [irytacja]>: usunąć? Y/Y}_

\- Jest w pralni – odparł RK900, nie uznając za stosowne zagłębiać się w szczegóły. Temperatura w jego komponentach opadła, wreszcie przegrywając walkę z wiatraczkami. RK900 wyprostował się.

Kot wypełznął spod kanapy, wyminął androida szerokim łukiem i zaczął ocierać się o nogi detektywa.

\- Psik – mruknął ten, otwierając szafę. Kot zaczął ocierać się jeszcze mocniej. – No to co tam odkryłeś? Nie mogłeś z tym poczekać do poniedziałku? – Reed sięgnął po jedną z wiszących koszul, cmoknął niecierpliwie, zamknął szafę i podszedł do komody z szufladami. Kot nie odstępował go na krok.

RK900 dopiero po kilku sekundach zorientował się, że detektyw zwracał się do niego. Zanotował w planie na dziś, aby przeprowadzić pełną diagnozę systemu. Intrygujące. Po długoterminowej stazie konserwacyjnej jego procesory powinny działać z pełną efektywnością, tymczasem zdawały się lagować w najmniej spodziewanych momentach.

\- Odkryłem co najmniej jedno powiązanie ze sprawą, którą prowadził pan dwa lata temu. Laboratorium Westa.

\- Ugh, zajebiście. Czyli trzeba będzie pogadać z Kamskim. Paszoł won, do cholery!

Kot nie dał się odpędzić, zresztą detektyw nie wyglądał na zirytowanego, mimo wciąż zaczerwienionych oczu i pociągania nosem.

\- Wiedział pan, że to nie jest bezpańskie zwierzę?

\- No raczej. Weterynarz go przeskanował, ma czip. Nikt go nie szuka, jeśli o to ci chodzi – Gavin opuścił dłoń, by podrapać kota za dużym, prawie bezwłosym uchem, nie przestając szukać czegoś w szufladzie. Kot przestał ocierać się o jego nogi i zaczął skakać między nimi jak podekscytowany szczeniak.

\- Co się więc z nim stanie?

\- A co ma się stać?

\- Nie ma właściciela, a pan jest uczulony. Co pan z nim zrobi?

Detektyw Reed łypnął na odbicie androida w lustrze nad komodą. Zamknął górną szufladę i pochylił się nad niższą. RK900 machinalnie zaczął obliczać wzór na wykres funkcji, jaką tworzyła krzywizna jego kręgosłupa i jej przedłużenie. Jeśli y równa się (d(4t), a x równa się (a5)5), to f(ok)μ=sin…

\- Kurwa, dyszysz jak pieprzona lokomotywa! Weź mi się tu nie zawieś, bo nikt mi nie uwierzy, że to nie moja wina i do końca życia się nie wypłacę! – Gavin kilkakrotnie pstryknął palcami przed oczami RK900, który zamrugał w odpowiedzi. – A z kotem nic nie zrobię, co mam, kurwa, zrobić, urwać mu łeb, jak niektórzy?

\- Wcale nie sugerowałem…

\- Zostanie ze mną – uciął Reed, wracając do przeszukiwania szuflady. – Najwyżej to mnie łeb odpadnie od kichania.

\- Postawa równie godna podziwu jak irracjonalna – powiedział RK900. Chwilę później miał okazję podziwiać coś zgoła innego, bo skaczący wokół Gavina kociak zaczepił pazurkami o ręcznik owinięty wokół jego bioder i ściągnął go z niego.

\- Krrwwwwww…..

RK900 nie usłyszał końcówki Reedowego okrzyku. Jego HUD zakryły nagle równania matematyczne, wykresy funkcji tangens i sinusoidalne linie algorytmów, poprzekreślane mrugającymi ostrzegawczo szeregami „LICZ. DO. DZIESIĘCIU.”, a szum wiatraczków zagłuszył inne odgłosy.

{ALERT: <KRYTYCZNA NIESTABILNOŚĆ SYSTEMU>}

{ALERT: <KRYTYCZNE PRZEGRZANIE RDZENIA>}

{EGZEKUCJA: <RESTART URZĄDZENIA>}

{EGZEKUCJA: <FORMATOWANIE DYSKÓW>}

Kurwa mać, przemknęło mu jeszcze niespodziewanie przez myśl, zanim kody i działania przed jego oczami rozprysły się w czerwony chaos, a jego procesor ze świstem zakończył pracę.

 

^^^^^^

 

RK900 model numer 313 248 317 – 87 otworzył oczy. Zamrugał, oczyszczając pole widzenia z informacji o zakończonych właśnie procesach, i spojrzał prosto w szaro-zielone oczy detektywa Reeda, który pochylał się nad nim, szarpiąc go za kołnierz i powtarzając:

\- Kurwa, kurwa, Fowler mnie wykastruje, kurwa, kurwa, no co się kurwa dzieje, jebane maszyny, kurwa… Nawet palcem go nie tknąłem…

Widząc, że RK900 wrócił do przytomności, Gavin odetchnął z ulgą, wypuścił go i osunął się bezwładnie obok na podłogę. Kot wykorzystał to i wskoczył mu na plecy, owijając się wokół jego szyi niczym etola z norek.

\- Jezus, co to, kurwa, było?? Chcesz, żebym miał atak serca czy co?? Niezłe alibi, świetnie to wymyśliłeś!

\- Niech pan nie będzie śmieszny – warknął RK900, po czym znów zamrugał, tym razem z zaskoczeniem. Wcale nie chciał tego powiedzieć. Pośpiesznie przeskanował wszystkie systemy w poszukiwaniu uszkodzeń. Nie znalazł żadnych. Jego algorytmy wciąż były perfekcyjnym sznurem zer i jedynek.

Tylko że w niektórych miejscach kodu zera i jedynki zamieniły się miejscami. Tam, gdzie niegdyś stała czerwona, predewiacyjna zapora, teraz ziało wielkie zero. Tam, gdzie wcześniej nie było nic, teraz pojawiły się drzwi. Zamknięte na milion zamków i kłódek, ale realne, kuszące obietnicą tego, co się za nimi znajdowało.

Detektyw Reed cisnął mu wrogie spojrzenie. Kot spoczywający na jego ramionach również.

\- Często tak masz? A może to te obcisłe gacie uciskają ci mózg czy coś? Uprzedziłbyś mnie lepiej, to trzymałbym się od ciebie z daleka w takich chwilach. Jeśli mi tu zejdziesz, to będę pierwszym i pewnie jedynym podejrzanym, wiesz o tym?

\- Pańska troska jest wzruszająca – odparł RK i podniósł się ostrożnie na nogi. Z jakiegoś powodu do tej pory klęczał. Dobrze, że niespodziewany reboot nie powalił go na podłogę jak w przypadku tracącego przytomność człowieka. RK musiał po prostu osunąć się sztywno na kolana i znieruchomieć w tej pozie. CyberLife nawet tutaj wykazało się przemyślnością w projektowaniu swoich produktów.

\- Całuj mnie w dupę, nie stać mnie na odszkodowanie! Fowler mówił mi, ile kosztujecie, ty i twój braciszek.

_{ <wiersz poleceń uzupełniony o nową pozycję> = egzekucja: <____?> Y/Y/_/N}_

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Głos Gavina nadal był bardziej oskarżycielski niż przyjazny, ale sam fakt, że w ogóle zadał to pytanie, oznaczał krok do przodu w ich relacjach. Bardzo dobra wiadomość.

\- Tak – odparł zatem RK i zmusił się do uśmiechu. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, było to trudniejsze niż zwykle.

Bo tak naprawdę bardzo dużo rzeczy nie było w porządku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coś tak jakby Gavin widziany oczami RK był jakiś normalniejszy czy co ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I'm a dog person, nawet jak piszę o kotach, to wyglądają jak psy XD
> 
> Próbowałam połączyć kilka pomysłów, które dostałam na tumblrze. Mam nadzieję, że z grubsza dobrze mi poszło.
> 
> Btw, [pomysł na bluzę ze szczurem podsunęła mi Mally :3](https://twitter.com/NayteYouFool/status/1121568044772397056)


End file.
